Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind
by GreyKing46
Summary: In an alternative world where the dragons arrived late to Wuya's rebirth, in a world where Raimundo is loyal to and happily follows his new dark queen, we follow Omi, Kimiko and Clay as they must find a way to stop the evil witch. Omi/Kimiko. Clay/OC. Jack/Katnappe. Raimundo/Wuya
1. A Twist In Time

Hey everyone, I have been a fan of Xiaolin Showdown for a long time! In this alternate reality the dragon's where late and arrived AFTER Wuya was revived with no chance of escape.

Also, here is a message from my co-writter:

Happy Holidays one and all, and happy, preemptive, year of the rooster. We hope that this story continues to entertain you until the next update. See you in 2017!

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 1: A Twist In Time  
**

* * *

Grey yawned as the group walked through the hallway

"Oh man...What's going on?" Ghost yawned "Stupid contagious yawning..."

"Sorry, getting tired from all this boring nothing." Grey commended "We've been walking for like half an hour and nothing."

"...What's this room?" Catherine asked pointing to a door.

"Hang on." Ghost spoke having a quick look in the door. And then promptly closed it. "Do NOT...Go in there."

"What was it?" Catherine asked

"...Something none of us should EVER open again." Ghost answered and exploded the room.

"... Dude. What was it?" Grey frowned

"I dare not speak the name..." Ghost answered shaking his head

"... Okay." Grey shrugged, noticing a door with a dragon symbol on it

"THAT looks familiar." Ghost pointed. Luna nodded, opening the door

"Luna, let's see if there's something to eat." Catherine spoke

"We'll look over this universe." Ghost kissed his waif as his friend looked over the universe's description

"Wow! Xiaolin Showdown! I remember that show! I loved it!" Grey laughed

"Xiaolin Showdown...Xiaolin...Wait...That's the one with the four kids shouting item names to activate them. I remember that...Dojo was funny." Ghost remembered

"Yes, it's that show Ghost." Grey rolled his eyes

"Dude, don't condescend me..." Ghost frowned "Spicer was a good character as well."

"Same. Hate Raimundo though... And wow, thats a good coincidence." Grey blinked "Considering the story of this at least."

"Yeah Rai WAS a dick...What is it?" Ghost asked

"Rai stays evil, falling/staying with Wuya and the monks must fight them." Grey informed "Simple and interesting... Oh! And an Omi/Kimiko pairing!"

"...Nice..." Ghost nodded in agreement

"Wish there was more of this pairing." Grey pointed out

"Huh...Okay. Want to start the story?" Ghost asked

"I... Yea, sure." Grey shrugged, sitting down on the coach

"Ooh, we get a couch this time." Ghost smiled and sat down "MUCH more comfy than those cinéma seats."

"True." Luna nodded as she and Catherine returned with some food

"Oh thanks, Cat." Ghost smiled and helped his waifu down

"Thanks Luna." Grey smiled, only for the blonde to pull the plate away

"Nope." Luna groaned teasingly

"On with the story." Ghost smiled

*start story*

We find ourselves at a massive mountain, darkness filling the area, dead trees and planets all over the place. Plus massive thunderstorms

"No...We're too late..." A Japanese girl with black pigtailed hair and a red karate shirt and trousers with black accents.

"No..." A smaller, bold yellow skinned guy wearing the same outfit muttered in fear and defeat

"Tarnation..." A strong cowboy with blonde hair a blue button shirt, red bandanna, a brown Stetson hat and boots and blue jeans

"He did it... he really did it." The giant green and red Chinese dragon the three where riding said in disbelief

"He brought back Wuya..." The bald boy answered in terror

These three humans... Where the Xiaolin Dragons

They were chosen to protect the world from the Heylin Side. The forces of evil, to stop them collecting Shen Gong Wu: powerful artefacts, well over 1500 years old, used and possibly made by the Grand Master Dashi, a powerful monk warrior who used these items to fight his arch rival "Wuya" an evil sorceress bent on domination. It is said that when she returns to power, the world will fall into darkness...and that day has come.

The yellow skinned bold boy was Omi, raised by the monks of the Xiaolin's, and was the Dragon of Water

The girl with the black pigtails was Kimiko, born and raised in Japan and daughter to a multimillionaire games developer. She was the Dragon of Fire

The blonde haired cowboy was Clay, a Texan boy with a strong and good heart. He was the Dragon of Earth.

The three where on the back of Dojo, the ancient mythical dragon who was once partners of the great Grand Master Dashi Not only was Dojo Dashi's good friend but he also had the ability to sense Shen Gomg Wu, especially when they were activated. Unfortunately the way he sensed them was...disturbing to say the least. Either his body would just snap taut or his body would break out in rashes.

Or any of several other bad reactions.

Thr Shen Gon Wu where normal, if sometimes strange, looking items with very intricate and creative designs which where enchanted with powerful magic. They gave the wielder power or allowed them to channel/use the items own power. From flight to thunder blasts to magical third arms

The ones that had caused this devastation were the Reversing Mirror and the Serpent's Tail.

The Serpent's Tail allowed the user to become ghostly, AKA intangible with a form of flight

The Reversing Mirror, as its snake states, reverses anything that comes into contact with it. In this case the Tail, instead of turning a solid person ghostly; it has turned a ghostly person solid.

And so it brought the ghost of the witch Wuya back into her solid, living form

Originally she was a small purple ghost with a white mask with back circled yellow eyes and a curved red nose; her voice was raspy like an old crone that had become wrecked from age.

Now she was a beautiful seductress wearing a black robe with a red sash around her waist and purple cuffs. Her long shapely legs were bare along with her bare feet. She had long flowing red hair down to her "V" shaped ass and her C-Cup breasts. She basically looked like sex on legs

"Whoa...Wuya." A boy spoke seeing her. This was Raimundo, the former Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. He was a Brazilian boy with tanned skin and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a tinged white hoodie and green baggy jeans with black sneakers

"Hmmm... Thank you Raimundo." Wuya grinned as she stretched lightly before cupping his cheek

"G-Gotta say...You weren't joking about dreams coming true." Raimundo answered as he looked her up and down, drooling a bit

"Now, now Raimundo. There'll be time for that later." She answered

"I err...Okay. The Reversing Mirror is destroyed. Shouldn't that be seven years bad luck?" Raimundo asked

"Since it's the "Reversing" Mirror, it's seven years GOOD luck." Wuya smiled as she stretched "Especially for you." She purred

"Um...For me?" Raimundo asked scratching with his Golden Tiger Claw hand

"Of course. You ARE the one who broke it." She added, pushing her chest against his with her breath brushing against his lips

"I...I err...What about Spicer?" Raimundo asked

"Jack is a failure and abandoned me, thinking he could do it by himself remember?" She smirked "That's why I asked you to join me."

"Oh yeah...Sorry. You just captivated me." Raimundo answered with a goofy grin

Meanwhile, on Dojo, Kimiko was snarling with her eye twitching and steam flying out of her ears. She did not consider herself VERY beautiful, she knew she was attractive but she considered herself averagely attractive, but she did get mad at woman who were genuinely beautiful and flaunt said beauty to get their way. Plus she was mad her friend betrayed them to try and get layer by a hot chick "Kimiko? Are you alright?" Omi asked

"Perfectly... Fine..." the girl said as she grinder her teeth in anger

"You should not be concerning yourself with that harlot-hag. She is over 1500 years old. And besides you are MUCH prettier than her." Omi answered honestly

"I... Thank you Omi." Kimiko blushed

"Not to be picky, but now isn't the time to be looking for a date Omi!" Dojo answered

"We gotta get back to Master Fung." Clay added

"Date?" Omi asked in confusion as Dojo took off flying

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, all hell was breaking loose. The monks had attempted to hold the building together to stop the temple from collapsing. Dojo landed, the three dragons in training getting off

"Sam Hill!" Clay gasped and helped stabilise the temple from collapse

"What happened?!" Kimiko yelled

"Young Monks!" Their teacher, Master Fung, yelled "Wuya has been released! You must run!"

"No way, we're not leaving!" Kimiko answered

"This is our home! We will not abandon it!" Omi added helping out

"Omi! Kimiko! Clay! Get the Shen Gon Wu and run! Wuya will be sending her forces soon and this will be their first target! You must run!" Master Fung snapped "Do as I say!"

"I...Yes Master Fung." Omi nodded

"We'll get the Wu!" Kimiko and Dojo spoke

"C'mon partner, we gotta get movin'!" Clay spoke getting some essential supplies

Omi was silent, looking up at his father figure sadly "Omi... Please. Take the Shen Gon Wu and go." Master Fung frowned

"Master Fung." Omi cried before hugging him

Master Fung hugged Omi and smiled. "Go. And save the world." He spoke kindly, hugging his adoptive son

Omi nodded, running away even as he cried "We've got the Wu!" Kimiko and Dojo came out and followed Clay and Omi. Dojo then turned into his giant form, the warriors getting on his back

"Goodbye Master Fung." Each of them sadly spoke

"This is not the end warriors, just goodbye." Master Fung answered. And with that Dojo does away as fast as he could

Omi was still crying, his home was gone, the place where he was raised and where he had friends was gone. But he felt a gentle pressure in his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, at the source of the pressure, he saw Kimiko's hand gently on his shoulder as she smiled sadly at him "We'll fix this Omi. Promise." Kimiko spoke

"Yeah, how? I'm open to ideas." Dojo spoke

"First we need a plan. We need somewhere to hide and think about the Shen Gon Wu everyone has and if any of them can let us woop Raimundo and Wuya's collective butt cracks!" Omi said, nodding as he calmed down

"You mean kick their asses Omi." Clay chuckled

"We can go to my home in Tokyo. My dad can help hide the Wu." Kimiko offered

"Are you sure, Kimiko?" Clay asked "We may put your father in great danger."

"I'm sure." Kimiko frowned "We need his help anyway."

"Very well." Omi nodded

"Dojo, take us to Tokyo!" Kimiko asked the dragon with a small smile

"On it!" Dojo nodded, changing course

* * *

*With Master Fung*

The great master of the temple fell to his knees, covered in bruises and streaks of blood. He was on his last small push of energy, barley able to even stand. In front of him where several large rock creatures with glowing green eyes and mouths, each rock creature roughly eight to nine foot tall

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen." A mocking female voice laughed, thr stone warriors parting like a sea as Wuya walked down the middle of the opened path with an elegant yet seductive presents while Raimundo followed behind her to her left like a body guard... Who was staring at her ass not that she cared

"Wuya." Master Fung frowned

"So glad you remember me." The Heylin witch laughed "I'm surprised any pictures from say back them survived. Although it is probably very obvious who I am anyway." Master Fung tried to stand up and attack her but she shot a simple blast of green magic in his chest, sending him flying back

"Rai... Mun... Do..." he coughed out weakly

Raimundo just ignored him "I'll go check to see if they've still got the Wu."

"Rai... Mun... Do..." Master Fung groaned out "Why... Did you betray us?"

"I risk my life to save your sorry ass and you didn't promote me. I broke the rules to SAVE you! And how do you repay me? You kick me to the kerb! Well it's over. I'm Heylin now. I know where I belong." Raimundo said darkly "And I will learn so much more thanks to them."

"Well put Raimundo. You see Fung? This is where your loyalty goes and where mine is absolute." Wuya answered

"You... Are wrong. My students... Will beat you." Fung gasped out, some blood trickling out of the side of his mouth

"I love to see optimism in a dying man." Wuya smiled, holding up Master Fung's head and then...

 **SNAP!**

Raimundo was frozen, eyes wide, as he saw Master Fung's lifeless body fall to the ground like a dropped doll

"Don't be upset Raimundo. You said it yourself: he betrayed you." Wuya answered

"I... I just never saw someone die before is all babe." Raimundo said, shaking his head gently

"Oh...Come here..." She spoke nestling his head in her bosom. "The first death is always the hardest. But you'll get used to it. I'll teach you how to be strong."

"... Thanks." Raimundo nodded with a blush and, feeling ballsy, he reached behind her amd cupped her ass with one hand

"Oh!" She squeaked "Taken with my form? I'll admit, that was ballsy of you."

"Well you're smoking hot." Raimundo shrugged with a cocky grin

"Why, thank you..." She smiled seductively "Now then, any sign of the Wu?"

"None, they must've taken them all." Raimundo answered

"Not matter, I have... Let's say 'out grown' them." Wuya waved off

"Really? Can we still keep these?" He asked holding the Golden Tiger Claws

"Oh, of course. You DO still need them, as of now. Until you have finished your training." Wuya laughed gently, throwing him the other two Shen Gong Wu they had: the Serpents Tail and the Lotus Twister

"Thank you, Lady Wuya." He answered catching the Wu

"Hmm... LADY Wuya? I like the sound of that." She purred

"Well...Just calling you by your first name IS a bit disrespectful." Rai answered

Wuya grinned, thinking of what to do to 'reward' him for his respect "Tell me Raimundo; how old are you?" She asked

"Er... 18?" He replied

"That's good. And I take it you are interested in the forms of women?" She asked"I'm a straight guy." He shrugged

"Good." She slowly exposed her breasts. Which wasn't hard considering her kimono/dress. She pulled her dress down a tiny bit

"Oh wow..." He blushed seeing her bare bosom.

"Happy Raimundo?" She asked, putting her dress back on

"Yes I am..." He slowly nodded, pitching a tent.

"Good." She purred, rubbing his bulge for a second. She was impressed at the size as she pulled away, walking out of the temple with a sway of her hips

* * *

*With the Dragons*

"My home town, good old Tokyo." Kimiko smiled sadly as Dojo flew over thr town "And if you look there you can see the Tohmoko to Tower, home of thr biggest technology company in Asia."

"Tohmoko? Why does that name sound familiar?" Omi frowned, rubbing his chin

"Er... Hello? It's my last name?" Kimiko frowned, her knuckles tapping his large bold head

"Oh. You have a last name?" Omi nodded before looking confused

Kimiko was about to reply by Clay interrupted, asking "Your dad's Toshiro Tohmoko?!" He gasped/asked

"Yep, that's Papa." Kimiko smiled as Dojo landed, the large dragon shrinking into his more manageable smaller size

"Oh! Most impressive!" Omi gushed as the three humans and one dragon walked up to the tower, Clay carrying the bag of Shen Gong Wu

"Halt!" The guards said in Japanese, Clay and Omi not understanding them, stopping them in their tracks... Until they say Kimiko and bowed "Kimiko-sama." They said

"Takuya-San, Judai-San." Kimiko bowed before she began to chat to them in Japanese. Soon the two guards bowed and moved out of the way "We can go in." Kimiko smiled at her friends

"That was amazing Kimiko!" Omi gushed as they walked into the building and through am X-Rya machine

"It WAS mighty impressive." Clay nodded in agreement

"Oh stop it guys, you're making me blush." Kimiko giggled lightly "Besides, I AM the owners daughter. They can't keep me out."

"Oh where's my daughter?" A kind voice cheered.

"Papa!" Kimiko raced to the voice. Clay, Dojo and Omi followed the sight of Kimiko as she ran over and hugged an older but shorter man

"Papa these are my friends: Omi, Clay and Dojo." Kimiko introduced them to the older man. He was slightly shorter than his danger with black hair and glasses, a white shirt with a smiling emoji face and yellow jacket and brown trousers.

"Ah, konichiwa." He spoke respectfully to them "My Kimiko has told me much about you."

"She has?" Omi asked

"Oh very much. Always saying how you're her best friends and the great adventures and lessons you learn and go on." He answered honestly and embarrassing his daughter, unintentionally

"She also goes on and on about how cute she finds one of her fellow monks. The one you call..." Toshiro started but Kimiko covered his mouth

"Shut it Papa." Kimiko growled lightly

"Err...Ahem. Mr Tohomiko, we need to hide the Shen Gon Wu from the Heylin Side and Kimiko says that you are a great keeper of sounds and vaults." Omi spoke

"He means you keep things safe and sound." Clay corrected

"You and your friends can use my tower as your home base for a while." Toshiro smiled

"Thank you most kindly Mr Tohomiko." Omi bowed

"Do I get my own room?" Dojo asked

"Of course." Toshiro smiled, nodding

"Come on guys, let's hide the Wu." Kimiko spoke.

"At once." Omi nodded

The three walked out, Kimiko dragging her friends towards her room "We need to plan everything we have against the others." She reminded as she opened her door and walked inside but after five seconds she noticed the guys didn't follow her "Guys? What's wrong?" She asked, poking her head out of her room

"It's what you dad said...that you liked one of us?" Clay said

"I just talked about you guys a lot. Dad just assumed." She sighed, blushing a bit "Now get your buts into my room."

"Will it not be difficult for just our buttocks to just be in your room with the rest of us outside?" Omi asked

"... Expression Omi. Now both of you; get in here." Kimiko sighed, pulling Omi and Clay inside her bedroom

"Whoa...You've got a lot of stuff..." Clay whistled, impressed. The walls of the room was painted pink, a lot of tech and cute looking animal toys lining the walls

"This is inside of a girl's room?" Omi asked

"Yeah...Looks like Papa kept it the way it was..." Kimiko blushed

"No need to be embarrassed, I got a sister and she's embarrassed by her old stuff too. Heck we all do." Clay answered

"Yea, enough talking about Kimiko's room. It's Wu time." Dojo said, emptying the bag

"Right." Kimiko nodded "Rai and Wuya have the Golden Tiger Claws, the Serpents Tail and the Lotus Twister."

"Jack Spicer has the Mantis Flip Coin, the Tangle Web Comb, the Ring of Nine Dragons, the Falcons Eye and the Changing Chop Sticks." Omi nodded

"And we have the Fist of Tebigong, the Two-Tun Tunic, the Eye of Dashi, the Orb of Tornami, the Sword of the Storm, the Third Arm Sash, Jetbootsom, the Monkey Staff and the Helmet of Jong." Clay continued

"As well as the Heart of Jong, the Star Hanabi, the Shroud of Shadows, he Tounge of Saiping, the Longi Kite, the Sapphire Dragon and the Sun Chi Lantern." Kimiko finished

"Nothing that can stop Wuya and Raimundo." Dojo frowned

"What is we used the Sun Chi Lantern? Drain their chi away, leave them weak to seal them somehow?" Clay asked

"We have no way of sealing her." Dojo replied "And even then we risk getting OUR chi sucked up as well."

"So we've got the tools but no plan." Kimiko frowned "Yet."

"We have the parts for Mala Mala Jong, but that guy will just turn on us the second the Wu combine and activate." Clay thought aloud.

"And even then Raimundo holds the Golden Tiger Claws, which will allow him to remove the Heart of Jong." Omi reminded

"Basically making him useless." Kimiko added

"Isn't there a Wu that can stop the other Wu?" Clay asked rubbing his neck

"I'm not sure one exists." Omi answered

"Then... What do we do? Wait for a strong enough Wu to wake up? That could take who knows how long." Kimiko frowned

"There is... Another way." Dojo frowned

"What IS the "other way" Dojo?" Omi asked

"We must find Dashi's ancient scrolls... And you make your own Shen Gong Wu." Dojo sighed "I know... Well KNEW how but it was so long ago I've forgotten."

"We can make our own Wu? That's possible?" Kimiko asked

"It is but VERY hard." Dojo nodded "I don't even remember where the scrolls are hidden, I think I can force myself to sense them like Wu themselves but we have to wait."

"Time is the big thing we don't have partner." Clay sighed


	2. The Rainbow Racers

**Fox Boss** : Cool

 **pedrofaria339** : Haven't we all?

Also, here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **pedrofaria339** : I don't even want to know that exact number. *shudder*

 **Guest of Jan 26** : Please don't capitalise every word. It won't make the story come faster.

 **To everyone who's asked if this story has been stopped** : No. It hasn't been stopped, we were just taking a break from this one for other stories and editing. But for now, here's the next chapter

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 2:  
T** **he Rainbow Racers**

* * *

It was the next day, Raimundo was currently up just past the crack of dawn and training with his Wu against his new teacher Wuya. Wuya's arm was slowly concurring the world so she was taking time off to train him

"Hiya!" Raimundo yelled, jumping at Wuya with a flying kick. Wuya pushed her arms forwards, lightly twisting them against the side of his leg as it neared him while spinning. The effect of this maneuver sent Raimundo flying, right past her

"Good attempt Raimundo." She said, only SLIGHTLY mockingly, as Raimundo skidded on the ground as he caught himself from crashing

 **"WIND!"** Raimundo yelled, slashing his arms forwards as he focused his element and forced a massive burst of wind

"Ah, this is a nice breeze." Wuya laughed, opening her arms wide as the wind blew around her without any effect. She then smirked and flicked her wrist, a wave of green flames sending Raimundo into the wall

"... Ow..." Raimundo flinched

"You need to channel your element as WELL as your hate and anger. You want and desire. Your raw power." Wuya instructed

Raimund was silent, his eyes closed, before they burst open glowing green **"Heylin power: WIND!"** He called, unleashing a massive burst of green wind energy

Wuya smiled, teleporting next to Raimundo as she saw the destruction his attack did "Very good Raimundo." She nodded with a smile

Raimundo panted and saw what the destruction his attack had caused, that was the first time he had tasted such power "Amazing." He smiled

"And your raw emotion and energy combined did that." She answered smiling

"... It also did this." Rai grinned, suddenly pushing Wuya into the wall and kissing her lustfully

Wuya's eyes widened, before she moaned into it. She expected Raimundo to be lustful for her, but she didn't anticipate him being passionate about it. She felt his bulge once more, rubbing against her stomach as he kissed her sloppily but with uncontrolled lust "Hmm..." Wuya moaned before pulling back "You need more training than I thought..."

"Oh?" Raimundo smirked, bucking his hips against her stomach again cockily

"Oh yes. I can sense your "passion" right now." She smiled "But your lips need work. We're going to practice with those first BEFORE we move onto the big stuff."

"I follow your lead my lady." Rai smirked

"Good boy. Now: try your Wind power again." Wuya ordered

"Where?" He asked, considering their position

"At that target: there." Wuya answered pointing to a mountain range. Rai nodded and shot a blast of wind, not pulling back from Wuya's body Rai's blast of wind hit the tops of the mountain range, but they only just skimmed them "Good." Wuya nodded, wrapping a leg around Raimundo's waist

"Wow...Is this training or enticement?" Rai asked with a boyish grin

"Both." She said, pulling the front of her dress down "You are very... passionate. You also have a big cock and I haven't been fucked in 1500 years."

"Long time to wait I guess...?" Rai joked lightly, gulping at the sight of Wuya's naked body. Well... Her chest but still

"You have no idea." she deadpanned, pushing his face into her chest

'Hmm! Boobs...!' He thought perversely

"Like them?" The tanned witch asked with a smirk

"Yes..." He answered

"Good. Because that's for later." She smirked, disappearing

"Wh-whoa! Tch...Tease." He answered

* * *

*With the Dragons*

Omi grumbled as he awoke, sitting up tiredly in his new room 'Hmm...this bed...It is not like the bed back at the temple...Too soft.' He thought 'Really soft.' He shook his head, snapping himself out of it "Bah! I must not do the dilly dallying. My friends need me!" Omi steeled himself...though he DID like sleeping on a soft bed for once. As he jumped out of bed he tripped up and fell face first, looking at his temporary room. It was quite a large room with a TV and spare comfy seat. But most of it was just bare, ready for the essentials of whoever was sleeping there. Omi quickly stood up and got changed. He got into a spare set of clothes that Kimiko had set out for him, while his robes were being cleaned. It was a super bright yellow shirt and blue shorts as well as socks and shoes "I feel naked..." He frowned, he was so used to wearing his monk robes anything else felt unusual to him. But he sucked it up and headed for breakfast. He found it a bit hard but he soon arrived at the dining room. Inside he saw Clay, wearing a spare set of his own clothes, Kimiko wearing what she had on the first time she entered the temple: blonde hair, a white shirt and skirt, long white gloves and shoes. And Dojo who was eating a link of sausages. Omi froze as he looked at Kimiko, finding her beautiful

"Morning Omi. You okay?" Kimiko asked

"Yes." He nodded with a sigh, a love struck look on his face

"Better get your fill in. Dojo and Clay have been eating for ten." Kimiko's father spoke

"Hey, YOU try flying around over a thousand miles and see how YOUR stomach's doing." Dojo answered

"You're a magic dragon." Kimiko rolled her eyes

"Well... Yeah but still..." Dojo pouted and then bit into another sausage. That was when Omi finally sat down and started eating

"Good morning everyone." Kimiko's father entered with a tired smile and a mug of coffee

"Morning Papa." Kimiko smiled

"Morning, Sir." Clay spoke

"Thank you for having us over." Omi bowed

"Not at all. Any friends of my daughter are friends to me." He answered. He smiled, turning the TV on... To bad news

 _"In other news: the Himalayan mountains have been reduced by powerful gusts of wind, reducing them to a third of their natural size."_ The newswoman spoke _"It appears the strange woman, Wuya, is somehow involved. She also is trying to take over America, and her forces are breaking their defences gradually."_

"She's taking over yours and Jermaine's home! We cannot let her continue!" Omi spoke, thinking of his friends as he looked at Clay who's fists clenching in anger

"If you have family and friends over there, you're more than welcome to bring them here. There's plenty of room." Kimiko's father answered

"I am most obliged sir but my family will be too proud to move." Clay nodded in respect

"I understand; what about your friend Jermaine, Omi?" Toshio asked

"I do not know if he will come. He has his limbs firmly imbedded in the soil." Omi answered

"Err..." Dojo tried to figure it out

"Feet planted firmly on the ground." Kimiko answered

"Why would he be doing that, it makes no sense." Omi asked Kimiko in confusion making her giggle

"We'll have to go to Brooklyn. It's the last place we met him." Clay added

"YeOOOOOOOOOOH! Rain check guys! New Wu alert!" Dojo called, a large shiver racing across his serpentine body

"Which Wu is it, Dojo?" Omi asked as the dragon opened the Scroll of Shen Gon Wu

"It is the Rainbow Racers." Dojo explained as the picture of a pair of sandals with wings on their heels appeared on the scroll

"It says here whoever wears these can run at high speeds." Kimiko read of as the picture changed to a blank silhouette wearing the sandals, the figure running with streaks of light following him

"Wooowwee! That's faster than a horse at lunchtime." Clay whistled

"Where are they located?" Omi asked

"Hmm...Ooh...That way!" Dojo pointed out the window

"Sorry Papa." Kimiko smiled, kissing her father's cheek "But we gotta go."

"Go. Save the world." He understood as they left.

"All aboard!" Dojo spoke transforming outside the window that led outside

"Come on, partners!" Clay spoke as he and Omi jumped on Dojo's back. Omi smiled as he held his hand out to help Kimiko on board as she ran towards the window

"Next stop: Rainbow Racers!" Dojo took off at high speeds with the dragons holding on.

As the Dragons quickly adapted to the situation it was Clay who asked "Dojo, where're the Rainbow Racers?"

"Berlin, Germany." He answered

"And I don't have time to look the part." Kimiko pouted, at the front of the 'line' on Dojo's back

"You already look fine to me..." Omi whispered, thinking that it wouldn't travel behind him to Kimiko

"Awww, thanks Omi." Kimiko smiled, hugging him

"I-I said nothing!" Omi denied it...but found the hug very enjoyable.

"Yea you did, you said I look good." Kimiko pouted

"Oh boy, here we go again." Clay rolled his eyes

* * *

*Time skip*

"Thank you for flying Air Dojo, we hope you've had a pleasant flight." Dojo spoke as they landed on Belin's rooftops.

"Where in tarnation are those sandals?" Clay asked, looking around to try and find the item

"Somewhere close. I've got a rash the size of Idaho since landing." Dojo answered

"Then we must margarine out and search." Omi spoke leaving in one direction

"Are you KIDDING me Omi?!" Dojo asked

""Spread out and search"." Clay deciphered

"Is that not what I said?" Omi asked

"...Close enough." Kimiko sighed

That was when they heard a familiar evil laugh, as well as the whirl of machines "Spicer?!" They called out

"That's right! Jack Spicer: Evil Boy Genius!" Said person proclaimed. He was a spiky red haired boy wearing a black jumpsuit and a strange form of backpack with helicopter rotors And in his hand? The Rainbow Racers!

"The Rainbow Racers!" Omi gasped

"That's right Chrome-Dome. Got here before you did." Spicer laughed

"How?" Clay asked

"My parents were visiting friends and they couldn't trust me to be on my own." Spicer admitted

"I wonder why?" Kimiko rolled her eyes

"Plus I have this! The Jack Spicer Evil Shen Gong Wu Tector!" He called proudly, showing the large high tech compass looking device "I made it after Wuya ditched me for that Mala Mala Ding Dong thing. With her ruling China and slowly the world I need to get good Wu so I can take her down! I'm ruling the World, not some hack witch!"

"Why bother with a single crusade? Can you not see it isn't worth it?" Omi asked

"Sorry short stack, I do what I want when I want!" Jackie huffed with a smirk "Jack Bots! Atta..." He was interrupted when Jack's device began to beep and Dojo began to yell in pain

"Owoooh! New Wu activated! The Salamander Scales!" Dojo called out

"Well, gotta run! Or should I say "Gotta fly"?" Jack laughed as he prepared to leave

"Another one already?" Omi frowned

"No! Nono! Two! Two Wu!" Dojo corrected, spinning into a not as he yelled

"TWO Wu?!" Clay and Kimiko gasped

"Yeah! The Wings Of Night!" Dojo answered

Omi frowned, opening the scroll to see what these Wu did "The Salamander Scale. A simple protection Wu that shields you from even the hottest of flames." Omi read quickly "Wings of Night: a pair of wings shaped like a bat's that give the user echolocation and great flight." He followed it up

"My lucky day! Auf Wiedersehen, losers!" Spicer called out

"Grrr! We need to split up!" Omi snarled "Jack Spicer cannot get both Wu at the same time!"

"But there is just one of me." Dojo frowned

"Maybe you can get us to both at once." Kimiko smiled, showing the Ring of Nine Dragons

"How in tarnation did you get that?!" Clay gasped

"Simple. Jack dropped it as he flew off. I'm guessing he was using this as the energy signature sample for his tracker." Kimiko smiled and theorized "His workmanship must be worse than we thought. Or he was clumsy and cracked it."

"So with that we'll be able to get both Wu!" Clay smiled

"Yeah, here." Kimiko nodded, passing the ring to Dojo

"Gotcha." Clay nodded as Dojo put on the ring

 **"Ring of Nine Dragons!"** Dojo called, splitting in two in a flash of light and there stood, or sat, two Dojo's. Identical in every way.

"Think you can find the Wu, partner?" Clay asked

"Who do you take me for, Wuya?" Dojo #1 asked as he grew giant

"Oh, good one!" Dojo #2 praised as he grew giant as well

"Oh, why thank you." Dojo #1 bowed

"No no, thank you for being so handsome." Dojo #2 flattered

"Oh brother." Kimiko rolled her eyes, getting on Dojo #2's back, Omi following

"This is no time for the self-pleasuring! We must find the Shen Gon Wu!" Omi spoke causing the rest of the group the deadpan and even blush

"Just... Just got Dojo." A bright red Kimiko ordered, Dojo #2 flying off once Omi got on

"Okay. Christmas: I'm getting that boy a dictionary and a phrase book." Dojo #1 answered as he and Clay flew off

* * *

*elsewhere*

At the other side of the world, Raimundo was learning new techniques on how to fight with his newly acquired Heylin power. That was until Wuya froze with a gasp, her eyes glowing "Three Shen Gong Wu awakened so close together?!" She gasped

"Which ones?" Rai asked finishing a strike

"... Two do not matter. But the Salamander Scales is something we MUST obtain!" Wuya replied "If the Monks obtain it then my most powerful spells will be ineffective against them!"

"Alright, so where're these Scales?" The Rai asked

"Germany..." Wuya answered


	3. Double Wu

**Superior Tennyson:** Same.

 **pedrofaria339:** Yeah, had to do a lot of other stuff I was focusing on.

Also, here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Superior Tennyson** : Well, keep reading, we've got surprises for you all.

 **Guest of Sep 2** 6: Okay who's leaking our info again? BOB! I warned you about that!

 **te . nellis** : We will

 **pedrofaria339** : Yeah well...Life and other stuff got in the way.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Batman

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 3:  
Double Wu  
**

* * *

"We're nearly there guys!" Dojo #2 called as he flew through the sky "The Scales are someone where below us, in the Alps!"

"Brr! I should have brought a jacket." Omi shivered

"It's a good thing we've got Spicer's tracker. I guess he's lost somewhere over England." Kimiko added, before she shivered herself and sneezed

Omi hugged himself, thinking...

"Huh?" Kimiko blinked, looking down to see a yellow shirt being draped over her shoulder like a jacket. Looking over her shoulder she saw a shirtless Omi shaking with a small smile

"Th... There you go Kimiko. Y... You need to st... stay warm after all." He smiled, his body shaking and teeth clattering

"Omi, I can't take this! Then you'll be cold!" She argued

"N... N... Nonsense. I am a Xiaolin W... Warrior! I was trained for m... M... Many years! Pl... Plus I am a man! The cold is N... Nothing to me!" Omi smiled proudly even as his teeth clattered "B... B... Besides! I'm I... In my s... sub-element! Ice! I will be f... f... fine!"

"Omi..." She whispered in shock and slight happiness, blushing gently

"Here we go!" Dojo #2 called, landing "It should be somewhere around here! Go looking!"

"I-I-I have-v-ve an idea!" Omi thought as he shivered "WATER!" He called out and separated the ice and snow away exposing the rocks underneath and one of these rocks looked scaly.

"The Salamander's Scales!" Kimiko pointed and went down to get it. Suddenly a vortex in the shape of a claw's scratch mark, opened Raimundo walking out of it and seeing the Shen Gong Wu at his feet

"Too easy." He smiled, reaching for it... Only for feminine fingers to grab it at the same time as he did making the Shen Gong Wu glow "... What?!" He gasped, looking up to see the shocked face of Kimiko before she quickly calmed down

"Rai. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." She said, quickly challenging him before he hand the chance to do the same to her

"I... Fine. Then I Shen Yi Bu Dare you." Rai challenged, calming down "My Serpents Tail and Lotus Twister against your Star Hanabi and Sword of the Storm."

"I accept. The game is Snow Searching." She spoke "First one to find the Shen Gon Wu wins."

"This'll be interesting." Dojo #2 smiled

"You're going down Rai." Kimiko frowned

"Yea right." He scoffed

 _ **"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"**_ The two yelled, light blasting all around them. The mountain range modified around them. Kimiko was in her Xiaolin Dragon uniform, red with black accents, while Raimundo was wearing black robes with a wing like shoulder-guard. As they stood opposite ends of each other the Salamander Scales flew off and hid itself over the forming snow _**"Gong Yi Tan Pai!** "_ The two called out

"Easy. **Serpents Tail!** " Raimundo yelled, zooming under the snow in a burst of speed with the tail like Shen Gon Wu

"You can do it Kimiko!" Omi yelled, sitting atop a massive ice pillar

 **"Sword Of the Storm!** " She called out swinging the blade at the snow causing the field to shift everything around and even give her a lift to a different location

"You'll never beat him like that Kimiko!" Dojo #2 yelled. Kimiko frowned, looking around desperately. Where was it?! She had to find it!

"Face it Kimmi, you can't win!" Rai taunted her

"Grr...Wait, Master Fung!" Kimiko got angry then remembered something Master Fung said about using the Wu " **Star Hanabi, FIRE!"** The flames burnt away but... It wasn't enough. The flames where melting the ice but ice but there just wasn't enough! 'Darn it!' she thought, stopping the effect as she looked at her Wu... And got an idea "That's it!" She gasped **"Sword of the Storm! Star Hanabi!"** She called, pushing the fire element Shen Gong Wu into the hilt of the sword designed one where they merged. She then held the sword high, spinning it **"FIRE!"** She called. The blade was encased in flames, shooting out a large rain of flames around the battlefield

"What the heck is going on over there?!" Rai asked as he searched through the snow like a ghost "GAH! Is that a Fire Tornado?!"

"Amazing! Kimiko shows such mastery of the combined Shen Gong Wu!" Omi muttered in pure amazement

Rai was flung back by the power of the flame tornado, his uniform only slightly scorched, but the battlefield was now muddy and wet, with the Salamander's Scales right in Kimiko's sight...but that power usage had taken a lot out of her. But she had enough to get to the Wu. The Wu deactivated, Kimiko dropping it. She stumbled a bit, Raimundo trying to get closer but the heat was too much

'No... No... I... I have to do this.' Kimiko muttered, getting closer 'I'm nearly... Nearly there... But I feel so tired...' she fell to her knees, her hand falling on the Shen Gong Wu making a massive flash of light fill the area

"NOOOOO!" Raimundo snapped, the heat dissipating at the Showdown ending. The mountains returned back to their original snow-capped selves, Raimundo's Lotus Twister and Holden Tiger Claws were gone. His and Kimiko's clothes returned to normal, but she was still out cold.

"KIMIKO!" Omi leaped down with Dojo, racing to her. He ran over, his shirt still draped over. He held her and the Wu carefully, all five Wu next to them

"... She'll be okay. You aren't supposed to super charge a combo-wu." Raimundo said, walking away "She just needs rest. And Omi... Tell her she did good. Master Fung would be proud. **GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"** He slashed the air with his arm blade, jumping into the vortex that appeared which closes seconds later

"I wonder what he means by that." Dojo #2 commented, tapping his chin

"Kimiko... Please be okay!" Omi said, holding her close as she slept

"Raimundo's right Omi. She just needs rest. Let's head back to a warmer climate." Dojo #2 spoke as he grew and flew off with them

* * *

*With Clay*

"Anything Dojo?" Clay asked as they flew over a clock tower

"Down there!" Dojo #1 answered pointing to the clock face. Clay nodded, jumping off the dragon

"Ha, ha! Those are mine cowboy!" Jack Spicer's voice called out as he ran at high speeds leaving a rainbow trail behind him.

Clay didn't even look behind him, hearing Spicer scream as he crashed into the clock. Clay reached for the Shen Gong Wu. The small shiny black bat statue began to glow as his fingers wrapped around it, he saw a pale skinned finger lightly touching the magic item "Looks like we've got ourselves a Xiaolin Showdown, Spicer." Clay spoke

"Yeah. Looks like it." Spicer answered "Clay, I challenge you!" Jack grinned, making Clay groan at not officially calling the challenge

"What's the game and Wu?" Clay sighed

"A race across the town and up the tower. First to grab the Wings of Night, wins." Spicer answered

'Just great.' Clay flinched as he remembered Jack's Wu... Before he grinned "My Jetbootsom against your Falcons Eye." He called making Jack gasp

"Grr...I also challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. My Rainbow Racers for your Third Arm Sash." Spicer added

'Darn.' Clay thought "Fine. I accept Jack."

 _ **"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**_ They yelled together. In several large flashes of light the city grey and twisted into an almost maze, their prize flying off _**"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"** _ The two shouted as both took off running, or in Clay's case: floating at speeds

 **"Rainbow Racers!"** Jack yelled as he took off running

 **"Third Arm Sash!"** Clay called, the blue sash around his waist coming to life as he shot it towards Jack. He had to get those sandals!

"Gah! Whoop! Nice try, Rock-Head! I'm running faster than you can throw your sash at!" Jack laughed as he was just that bit faster than Clay's feet.

 **"Jetbootsom!"** Clay called, racing off. The two streaked through the maze city, getting closer my closer to the Wings of Night. Until the took branching paths they were near neck to neck 'I can't lose!' Clay thought. Jack activated his Wu to check through the walls to see Clay and the prize 'Did I SERIOUSLY mesa all this up!' Clay thought in annoyance 'I have to turn this in my favour!' He thought 'Or we're gonna lose three Wu!' He looked around, trying to find the right place "Grr...! Dang it!" He growled as he leaped up into the air but he gasped, seeing it 'It's there!' He thought **"Third Arm Sash!"** He called out, lunging the Shen Gon Wu at the prize

Jack was seconds away from touching the Wu... When the third arm sash's hand grabbed the Wu! "NO!" Spicer called out in shock as his Wu were lost to him causing him to fall thought the changing scenery.

The challenge was over. Clay had won.

In flashes the city reverted to normal, Clay standing proud holding all the Wu

"Oh...Dang it! I-WHY can't I win?!" Spicer groaned and slammed his fists onto the roof

Clay looked at him slightly sadly before he got on Dojo #2 "What do you want to do, Clay?" Dojo #2 asked

"Head back to Tokyo partner." Clay nodded

* * *

*With Raimundo*

Raimundo came back defeated, the only Wu he held onto were the Golden Tiger Claws...

"Well Raimundo?" Wuya asked

"Forgive me, Lady Wuya...I lost." He admitted honestly, with his head held low

"... What?!" She gasped

"I lost it in a Showdown. Kimiko combined two Shen Gon Wu together with her Element. She won." He answered

"DAMN IT!" Wuya yelled, shooting a massive blast of fire magic into the sky

Raimundo flinched "There- there might be a silver lining."

"What is it?" She frowned, panting as she tried to calm down

"It's possible they don't know the extent of the Salamander's Scales. Maybe they just know its base power." Raimundo answered

"It's base power, immunity to fire, gives them an advantage on me from the start! It grants them immunity to fire, my main form of offensive spell!" She snapped

"Forgive me." Rain apologized again

"... Whatever." Wuya sighed, running her fingers through her long red hair "Great. Now I am stressed."

Raimundo frowned and slipped behind her, gently rubbing her shoulder areas, getting her knots out. Wuya gasped and moaned, relaxing quickly "See? 1500+ years of anger doesn't help anyone...You've got knots the size of watermelons...Relax..." Rai spoke getting right into the knots "And let Raimundo show you a world of bliss." He whispered into her ear, Wuya moaning as she relaxed

"Hmm...Alright..." She moaned

* * *

*with the dragons*

Omi sighed, Kimiko put in her bed 'Get well Kimiko...' He thought gently as they left the room

"We better fuse back." Dojo #2 spoke

"Good idea." Clay nodded

 **"Ring of Nine Dragons!"** Both Dojo's spoke, fusing back into one dragon.

"Feel better?" Clay asked

Dojo nodded and removed the ring "Good job getting the Wu."

"Thank you." Omi nodded, looking at the Salamander Scales

"And good job on getting the Wings of Night, Clay." Omi added

"Thanks." Clay smiled "So what exactly happened with Kimiko?" Clay asked

"She combined the Sword of Storms with the Stat Hinabi using her element causing a fire tornado." Omi recounted the events

"I see." Clay nodded

"Combining two Wu with her element? She's gone up a level." Dojo thought aloud

Omi and Clay both nodded in agreement at that "I guess that's a level Master Fung would've taught us?" Clay asked

"Most likely. Though it would've taken years." Dojo answered

"I hope Master Fung is doing okay." Omi whispered

"I'm sure he's fine Omi. He's tougher than he looks." Clay answered "Why're you asking?"

"Just something Raimundo said before he left the showdown." Omi answered as Kimiko's father entered

"Mr Tohomiko Sir." Clay turned and bowed along with Omi although Omi was clearly looking nervous

"What happened with Kimiko?" He asked sadly and nervously

"She fell unconscious. She overexerted herself." Omi said sadly

"Just like her...Always working herself too hard." He sighed in a sad relief. Clay rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling a bit awkward "Tell me, what do these "Shen Gon Wu" do?" Mr Tohomiko asked

"Each has a different power." Dojo explained

"Like that ring, or that sash?" He asked pointing to the two Wu "They have their own powers?

"Yes. The sash basically works like a third arm." Omi nodded

"And this ring allows you to make clones of yourself, though at the cost of your own intellect and such." Dojo added

"I see." He nodded "And how do you sense them? I assume that you can sense them through their magic, Dojo."

"Yea, basically." Dojo nodded "Why?"

"Hmm...Is it possible that there is a way to track them through science?" He asked

"There is. Jack Spicer created this." Omi pulled out Spicer's 'Wu Radar' "Maybe it van be of assistance."

"Pretty sophisticated...but shoddy." He answered as he examined it

Clay and Omi both snickered at that "That's all well and good. But what're you getting at?" Dojo asked

"I might be able to use this tech to help make a secondary you, Dojo. One without that ring." Mr Tohomiko answered

"Really?" Clay asked

"It will take time and effort. But I'm sure I can make a decent replica." He answered with a determined nod. "Omi, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course." Omi nodded

"Can you keep an eye on Kimiko while she's resting? I want someone I trust to watch over her." He answered

"I... You trust me?" Omi asked in shock. Normally he would be exited and overly proud about that fact but it was the fact that Kimiko's father trusted him to look over his daughter

"Implicitly." He nodded

"... Why?"

"Because I know my daughter. And I trust her judgement." He answered

"... Huh?" Omi asked, tilting his head while Clay and Dojo laughed

"Later partner." Clay waved

"Don't have too much fun." Dojo snickered, the two leaving the room with Mr Tohmoko

"Why would I have too much fun?" Omi asked as they left. He shrugged, turning back to Kimiko. Inside her room, Kimiko was still sleeping soundly and dreamless. Omi blushed at her beautiful face, hoping she would be okay... Before he got bored and began to look around. He noted how her room was colourful and technologically advanced compared to her room back at the temple. To him it was like he was in another world. There was even a picture of her and the dragons when they first started out. Just shortly after they met. But then he saw a pink book sticking out of her backpack "What is this?" Omi whispered to himself and examined the boot. He looked over the book before he opened it and began to read

It was Kimiko's diary. It read how she felt about her friends and their adventures.

Omi sat down in amazement, reading the book with deep interest. She wrote about how she was happy meeting the new people in her life, the rage she had when she couldn't work the Tangle Web Comb. Even a few of Omi's misaligned phrases. One thing Omi was confused about was how she put a love heart as the dot of the 'I' whenever she wrote his name 'I will never understand this concept...' He thought but she didn't do that for every 'I' she wrote, only for his name. The inconsistency confused him "Ooh...this is most confusing..." He frowned. He flipped through the book, nearing more modern posts

It showed how she was proud of her friends going to the next level, how they learned how to combine their elements with the Shen Gon Wu but there were also comments about how she had been feeling different about one of her friends 'Could she have been writing about Raimundo?' Omi thought as he continued to read but he stopped as Kimiko moaned, waking up slowly 'EEP!' He thought putting the book back into her backpack and he quickly ran to her side "Kimiko? Are you okay?" He asked

"Hmm...O-Omi...? Where are we?" She asked

"Back at your home Kimiko." He smiled, holding her hand

"Hmm...What happened with the showdown?" She asked

"You won. And Raimundo lost, without losing grace." Omi answered

"...Losing graciously." She sighed, even if she was smiling lightly

"That too." Omi nodded making her give a tint giggle "... You where amazing Kimiko." He praised seconds later

"Really? I feel like saltwater taffy..." She sighed

"How so?" Omi asked

"Stretched out beyond belief." She answered

"Kimiko... I couldn't have done better." Omi said congratulated and complimented making Kimiko gasp and blush

"Really? Thanks Omi." She blushed lightly

"Raimundo betrayed us... He hurt us and you... I would not have been able to Showdown against him. You did... And you beat him... And did something I never did... You are amazing Kimiko. Better than me and better than Raimundo." Omi nodded, remembering how he interpreted Kimiko's diary as her liking Raimundo. At that he left, leaving a speechless Kimiko laying in her bed

Kimiko's heart was a flutter, she was praised by her friend...And more than that, she was praised by the one whom she had feelings for. Yes, you heard that right. Kimiko likes Omi, not Raimundo 'Thanks Omi...' She thought with a small blush

* * *

*with Raimundo and Wuya*

"Hmm...Well...that was worth more than a 1500 year wait..." She sighed happily as the two where under the bedding, both naked and sweaty

"That...That was amazing..." Raimundo panted slowly

"You did good for a virgin." Wuya nodded

"I...Thanks..." He blushed

"Don't get too cocky, you still need some improvement." She teased as she rolled ontop of him

"Always eager to learn...Especially like this." He gave a bookish smile

"Good." She purred

"...I think I'm getting a second wind." He smiled feeling her body on his.

"... Bad joke." She frowned

"Sorry. But...True." He answered

"Good." The Heylin witch nodded, kissing him

* * *

*Time skip- with Kimiko's father*

"Thank you for helping me with this, Dojo." Mr Tohomiko spoke with a courteous nod

"Welcome Sir." The dragon said with a grin, Omi entering

"Ah, Omi. How's Kimiko?" He asked, putting his parental priorities first.

"Awake but tired." Omi nodded

"Makes sense. From what you told me, that Showdown must have taken its toll on her." Mr Tohomiko answered. Omi nodded, his hands slipping into the pockets of his borrowed shorts

That was when Dojo shook "I... I found one!" Dojo called "A scroll!"

"Where is it?" Clay asked as he got up from the chair

"In Europe." Dojo replied

"Talk about a field trip." Clay whistled

"We better get moving." Dojo spoke

"Alright. Lead the way partner." Clay spoke

"Wait! We must get Kimiko!" Omi reminded

"Is she alright to go?" Mr Tohomiko asked

"I-I'm fine." Kimiko spoke as she came out of her room.

"Kimiko!" Her father gasped, rubbing towards her

"Dad...I'm fine..." She sighed happily but her father was still checking her temperature and looking over her

"Daddy..." Kimiko sighed

"I'm sorry Kimiko... I worry." He frowned

"I know you do. I don't blame you." Kimiko smiled lightly. She hugged him quickly, smiling

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay to travel?" Omi asked

"I'm sure." Kimiko nodded seriously, smiling at Omi's concern

"Then let's go. We've got to head to Europe ASAP." Dojo spoke

"What do trees have to do with anything?" Omi asked

Kimiko giggled, kissing his cheek "Never change Omi." She smiled

Omi placed his hand on his cheek and then blushed, turning his head into a red snooker ball. Dojo rolled his eyes, jumping out of the window and growing quickly "Come on guys. We're burning light." The dragon spoke, wrapping his tail around Omi and put him on his back

Clay and Kimiko got on his back, Dojo flying "So where's this scroll, Dojo?" Clay asked

"Europe. I'll get a better idea when we get closer." Dojo answered as they were flying

"What's this scroll about?" He asked

"It's an instruction manual on how to make a Shen Gon Wu. And depending on the scroll it could be any element." Dojo answered

"Element?" Kimiko asked

"Each scroll has a tendency to a different element and item. The Eye of Dashi is both "Wind" or "Fire" or the Orb of Tornami is "Water" or "Ice"." Dojo explained

"But what about things like the Monkey Staff or the Changing Chop Sticks?" Clay asked

"Those sorts of items are based on inanimate objects or Neutral elements. I mean, who can control monkeys without training them or with magic? Same with the Changing Chopsticks, no-one can control natural growth; can they?" Dojo tried to explain. "Nature and balance are required of the Wu."

Kimiko and Clay nodded, understanding while Omi was still blushing with a goofy smile


	4. Battle of France

Also, here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest Chapter 2 Sep 26th:** How'd you guess?

 **pedrofaria339** : Yeah, we are so busy with other stories we forget to update others.

 **ashton millman Chapter 1 and 3** : Web of Love: Rewoven is currently in Hiatus but has future chapters.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 4:  
Battle in France**

* * *

"How close are we now, Dojo?" Kimiko asked

"Close; we're in wine country, France." Dojo answered

"France. Romantic." Kimiko chuckled "Wish I got the chance to get changed."

"You look fine the way you are." Omi commented out loud without considering the comment was heard by Clay and Dojo.

"Again Omi?" Clay laughed as Kimiko gasped and hugged him, blushing

"I err...What did I say?" He asked as he didn't realise what he just said.

"You said you find her hot. Again." Dojo chuckled

"I did?" Omi asked

"Yeah, you did." Clay nodded

"Well... Kimiko's element is fire though?" Omi said in confusion making Kimiko giggle again

"I...lets go find the scroll. We'll be here all day otherwise." Dojo sighed with a small smile at Omi's obliviousness

The three nodded, getting off Dojo

"So where's your rash telling us to go, Dojo?" Kimiko asked

"Through there." Dojo pointed to a large vineyard field. The monks and dragon walked through the bushes, looking for... Something

"Excuse me. What are you doing in my family's vineyard?" A woman' voice asked through the bushes. The dragons, both literal and title wise, froze and turned around nervously. There stood a dark skinned girl with black braided hair held back by a headscarf; with blue eyes, D-Cup breasts hidden from a dirtied black shirt and blue overalls and boots. "Well? Who are you and what're you doing here?" She asked, from her accent it was obvious she was born French.

"We... Are looking for something. But we didn't think that anyone was here after Wuya's world conquest." Kimiko quickly explained

"What're you looking for?" The girl asked impatiently

"A scroll." Dojo explained

"Gah! Talking snake!" She jumped back in fright

"I'm a dragon! Dra-gon!" Dojo snapped gently

"A dragon?" She asked

"Yes, we are the Xiaolin Dragons, ma'am. We have come here to find a scroll that might be around this location." Omi spoke calmly and respectfully "I am: Omi, the dragon of Water."

"Kimiko, the dragon of fire."

"Clay. Dragon of earth." Clay nodded

"And I'm, Dojo." Said dragon pointed to himself

"...I'm Tess. You said that you're after a scroll?" She responded

"Yeah we are. You know where it is?" Clay asked

"Oui, follow me." She answered leading the way. They all nodded, following the girl

"So Ms Tess; why're you still here?" Clay asked

"My family has run this vineyard for decades. I'm not giving it up. Storm, sun or snow. This is my home." Tess answered "Mind the smell, fermentation differs for people unused to it."

"Lived on a farm, I'm used to it." Clay nodded. As they entered the main building, the smell of fermenting grapes filled their lungs. It affected Kimiko, Omi and Dojo more than Clay and Tess.

"This scroll you're after...What does it look like?" Tess asked, just to clarify their intention

"Gold. Shinny. Almost never dirty." Dojo quickly said as to not breath in the scent

"Sounds like the scroll in the vault. This way please." Tess spoke as they entered an air filtered room where the smell was gone. "My great grandfather found this while tilling the fields. He didn't know what it was but treasured it."

"Treasured it?" Omi frowned, confused why the man would do so

"Yeah, ever since he found it, we've had good fortunes and well-kept fields. But I say it was from determination and hard work." Tess answered as she opened the vault showing not only row upon row of vintage wines but also a recipe and the Scroll! "Plus, he made his children promise "If ever we need money, sell it." It's never come to that. It was different times back then."

They all nodded at that, looking at the scroll in amazement. The scroll was wrapped in parchment with red ribbons around the edges and the mark of the Xiaolin on the entrance with black wood in the center "Thank you kindly ma'am." Clay answered

"Welcome." She smiled

"It's got a red ribbon...Could that mean 'Fire'?" Kimiko asked

"Maybe." Dojo shrugged

As Kimiko opened it the scroll glittered with gold but was also written with black ink in ancient Chinese "Dojo, can you read this?" she asked

"Sure...Bah-bah-bah...It says 'I reveal in the passion'." Dojo answered "Give it to Dashi to write stuff cryptically."

"I can help you study this at your home Kimiko." Omi smiled

"I-thanks Omi." She answered

"Is it me or...are those two dancing around each other?" Tess asked Clay

"They have been for a while little lady." Clay nodded making Kimiko blushed and Omi tilt his head in confusion

"Kimiko and I are not dancing. I do not even know HOW to dance." Omi said in confusion

"...Listen, when you're done with the scroll, I'd like it back...It's like a part of the family." Tess spoke

"We promise." Kimiko nodded... Before explosions went off outside

"Mon Deiu! What's happening?!" Tess called out. They ran outside to see Wuya's rock army walking towards them but as the plant life was not dying and the sky wasn't becoming darkness they knew the witch herself was not with her soldiers

"No!" Tess screamed seeing this whole mess of her family land

"Looks like we've got work." Clay spoke

"Let's do this!" Kimiko called out. The three monks got into their fighting positions, eyes narrowed in determination

"Who...ARE you?" Tess asked in shock

"We are the Xiaolin Dragons." Omi answered proudly, as they struck forward calling their elements to help save this place and destroy the rock golems

 **"EARTH!"** Clay roared as he jumped up high, dropping down forming a massive earthquake with large pillars of Earth bursting from the ground

 **"WATER!"** Omi yelled as he ran, slashing his arms while he was jumping and flipping. Waves/blades of water was shooting around and ripping through the rocks like butter

 **"FIRE!"** Kimiko called as she charged. She jumped around, kicking from rock creature to rock creature with fire surrounding her feet and body as she kicked and slashed her legs shooting waves of flames

"Incredible..." Tess gasped seeing them fight and breaking the rock golems one by one. But being honest, Tess was scared and amazed. She didn't know how to fight, she didn't WANT to fight. But she was entranced by their skills and... She wanted to help. She WISHED she could help. This was HER home! 'D-damn it all!' She whimpered to herself

"Go guys! Go go go!" Dojo cheered. Omi panted as he landed in a crouch, panting a bit

"Roar!" A golem shouted aiming to attack Omi

Omi back flipped, dodging the strike 'There are so many.' Omi thought, panting as sweat fell from his brow

"Did we bring any Wu?" Kimiko asked

"Of course!" Clay called **"Fist of Tebigong!"** Clay called, punching the floor hard

The vibrations of the Fist caused the golems to shake slightly like they were in a small quake, but it was nothing terrifying to them

 **"Eye of Dashi! Star Hanabi!"** Kimiko yelled as she readied the Wu before she added "FIRE!" she threw the Star Hanabi, which was encased in a massive fireball and shooting out small meteors of flames. She then fired the Eye of Dashi, which shot lightning mixed with flames. The red fire/electricity combo hit the Star Hanabi, increasing the power as Kimiko was now able to steer the flying star as she used into cut golems apart. The golems all stumbled back, the best melting them gently

Omi pulled out a Shen Gong Wu and after a few seconds nodded, getting an idea **"LONGI KITE! WATER!"** Omi called as he attached the dragon shaped kite onto his back. Water surrounded him before he took off flying around the battlefield surrounded by a giant water dragon aura. The melted golems solidified and fractured away into pebbles. The dragons re-joined each other, panting

"Whoa...That...That was..." Tess gasped seeing what just happened

"Amazing. Yes, yes, I know." Omi nodded, smiling cockily

"Destructive." Tess added

"Ah...Sorry about that." Kimiko answered

"No, it's not your fault... Those monsters did most of the work." Tess whispered sadly, looking at her vineyard... All gone "My home..." Tess cried

The dragons frowned and looked at each other, trying to think of a way to help. "... You can stay with us until this is all over?" Kimiko offered "And then... And then we can help you rebuild!"

"You... You'd offer your home to me?" Tess asked

"Of course. It our duty to help others." Omi answered

"Merci beaucoup." Tess gasped and nodded

"Welcome, little lady." Clay nodded, tilting his hat

"Should we head back? Or is there another scroll, Dojo?" Omi asked

"None near us." Dojo shrugged "And I haven't locked on to them yet."

"Then we'll head home." Kimiko spoke. Dojo nodded, growing

"...G-GIANT...Talking snake..." Tess gulped

"DRA! GON!" Dojo snapped again

"S-Sorry." Tess gulped, her voice squeaking a bit

"Here you go little lady." Clay smiled as he helped Tess onto Dojo's back

"Merci." Tess blushed a little

"Come on, Omi." Kimiko helped up the small monk

"Thank you Kimiko." He muttered, not wanting to be rude and say he could have done it himself

"Okay Dojo, back to Japan." Clay spoke as they flew off

"Will do!" He called

* * *

*With Raimundo and Wuya*

"That's unusual...my golems should've taken over that part by now..." Wuya thought from her throne. She sat there, naked, atop her throne while Raimundo was training in front of her, going through the motions

 **"Heylin Power: AIR!"** Raimundo suddenly called, slashing his arms quickly. A small twist and turn of wind appeared before Raimundo but what was actually happening was he was using the very oxygen molecules as small blades

"Hmm...Could the dragons be...in France?" Wuya pondered

"Sorry my Lady?" Raimundo asked as he stopped how training

"I think the dragons are in France. What were they doing there?" Wuya answered

"Maybe they're after wine or food?" Raimundo suggested

"Do you really believe they would do that in this situation?" She asked

"I'd do it for you. But...Maybe they were after a Shen Gon Wu." Raimundo answered

"I didn't sense any activate." She cut off

"...Then I don't know...Maybe Dojo forced his sensing to respond to one not active yet." Raimundo answered

"Maybe." Wuya sighed, wiggling her finger at Raimundo

"Yes, my Lady?" He smiled going closer to her

"You have done very well so far." Wuya nodded, kissing her apprentice

"Hmm...Thank you, My Lady..." He smiled

"Now... How about you thank me for teaching you?" She purred

"I'd let you enjoy that very much." Raimundo answered and began to fondle, kiss and rub wherever her could in Wuya's body

"Hmmm! You've gotten better!" Wuya moaned

"Training pays off..." Rai answered reading down to her nethermost parts. The tanned woman moaned a bit, spreading her legs "You're wet, my lady..." Rai smiled

"Well...hmm...what're you...going to do?" She moaned

"... Maybe make you have a child?" He said arrogantly which made her frown "... Sorry... Bad joke."

"Yes. It was...Make up for it... And lick me." She ordered

"Yes Lady Wuya." He nodded, putting his head between her legs. As he began to lick, Wuya moaned lightly, feeling his tongue pleasure her hole slowly and attentively

"Oh yes! So good!" Wuya moaned

'This ought to please her...' He thought as he began to rub the top of her pussy

Wuya gasped, her legs kicking out at the sudden pleasure as he licked her clit "AH! Oh GOD!" She moaned feeling her clit and pussy stimulated like that. "Y... You're a fast learner!" She panted, rocking her hips gently as her legs wrapped around his shoulders

Raimundo didn't answer with his words, but his tongue WAS moving in accordance to his thoughts 'I try.'

Wuya gasped cumming suddenly. Rai caught the pussy juice in his mouth and slurped it down, while still connected to her pussy "Oh... Oh fuck..." She whimpered gently

Raimundo pulled back slowly and licked his lips with a smile "So... What did I score?" He teased

"A...A...Nine..." She panted

"Only a nine?" Rai asked

"Fill my pussy, Raimundo..." Wuya answered. Raimundo grinned, undoing his pants quickly "Good boy...Make it a ten." She smiled seeing his Brazilian cock. He grinned, pushing inside her with one thrust "Ah! Oh yes! Right there!" She moaned as she felt his cock enter her

"You're so tight!" He grunted, thrusting in and out quickly

"Faster! Faster!" Wuya moaned

"You're moaning to the Wind Dragon, baby!" Raimundo groaned arrogantly, speeding up

"Hmmnn! G-God!" Wuya moaned as she constricted on his cock

"Your pussy... So good!" He grunted

"H-Harder! Harder!" She moaned, feeling herself climax

"I... I'm gonna cum!" He grunted

"Cum on my stomach! On my breasts!" She moaned "But make me cum first! Make me cum!"

"I-I'm trying!" Raimundo answered doing his best. Wuya screamed, her legs tightening around him as she came "L-Lady Wuya!" Raimundo moaned as he couldn't pull out and came inside her. Soon both of their orgasumes ended, both panting and sweaty. They both looked into each other's eyes and panted

"What...Did...I say...?" Wuya asked

"Being fair...You held onto me..." Raimundo answered

Wuya just narrowed her eyes but she wasn't able to really be mad at the moment "Fuck...Why were you so good?" She sighed

"You're training." He smiled

"Smart ass..." She sighed with a small smile

* * *

*with the dragons- time skip*

"Here we go." Kimiko smiled as they and Tess arrived back at her home

"You live here?" Tess asked as they landed

"My dad is the owner." Kimiko nodded, giggling gently

"Mon Deiu..." Tess gasped "Je vous remercie beaucoup, dragon majestueux."

"I do not understand." Omi answered honestly

"Sorry...I was just thanking, "Dojo"." Tess answered

"Yes?" Dojo asked

"I'm sorry I called you 'snake...Thank you for forgiving me." Tess answered

"It's fine." Dojo waved off

"Kimiko! Everyone, good to see you're alright." Mr Tohomiko spoke "Oh, hello. Who is this young lady?"

"Her name is Tess." Omi nodded with a smile

"Bonjour Monsieur." Tess spoke respectfully, though in her mother tongue

"Konichiwa." He bowed

"We said we'd let Tess come with us after her home was destroyed." Clay spoke

"Is... That okay Papa?" Kimiko asked nervously

"Of course." He nodded with a smile

"Merci beaucoup." Tess bowed to Kimiko's father

"I will show you to your room." Thashiro nodded, leading Tess into the building

"I will see you later!" Tess waved

"Kimiko, Clay. There is something I always wondered." Omi suddenly started catching his friends attention

"What is it partner?" Clay asked

"Why do you two and Raimundo not use your sub-elements?" He asked, confusing the two

"Err...well..." Kimiko bit her lower lip in embarrassment

"Thing is Omi..We don't KNOW, what our sub-elements are." Clay answered

"You DON'T?!" Omi gasped in shock, his hands clasping his cheeks as if the idea was horrifying

"It's just...We weren't told. Water and Ice makes perfect sense but..." Kimiko answered

"What's under Fire and Earth? Lightning and Metal?" Clay added

"Exactly." Omi nodded

"Lightning and Metal are our sub-elements?" Kimiko asked in shock

"Yes. Metal is Earth turned into a pure, stringer form. Thunder and fire are both heat, they are plasma the fourth state of matter." Omi nodded, also listing off a few facts Kimiko taught him in lessons about maths and science since she joined the temple

"...You listened..." Kimiko gasped

"Of course." Omi nodded

"And... You look cute biting your lip." He added awkwardly, blushing

"But what about Wind?" Clay asked

"Wind dose not have any sub elements and is one of the hardest to master but it is one of the strongest once it's mastered." Omi nodded

"Because you can control the air in a person's lungs or up the air pressure and crush someone!" Kimiko realized

"Exactly." Omi nodded

"How can we master the sub-elements? I doubt we'll click onto them like *snaps fingers* that." Clay spoke

"You need to train." Omi shrugged "Focus on the sub-element. Focus on the properties of it that make it different than your main element."

"Think you can teach us?" Clay asked

"Not really." Omi shrugged, looking down sadly "You need to practice yourself."

"Well...we should. But what about the scroll?" Kimiko asked

"That is most important for now. Do you wish for me to translate it with you now Kimiko?" He nodded and asked

"If that's okay." Kimiko nodded

"Go ahead. I'll help Tess get settled." Clay added

The two nodded, Clay walking off

"Right, let's see the scroll." Omi spoke as Kimiko opened it.

"Here we go." Kimiko spoke breaking the seal and unraveled it

The two went to Kimiko's room and eat down, Omi reading the scroll step by step to Kimiko with the two talking slowly "I open with the passion...could that mean heat? Fire?" Kimiko suggested

"Or passion of the heart. Determination and inner power. Or maybe both." Omi blinked

Kimiko nodded at the alternate prospects and thought the easiest one to start with was to think about her feelings for Omi as the 'passion'. The list of steps was a bit long and a tiny bit confusing 'What was Dashi thinking when he wrote this?' She thought. It might be the way wording was used back in the day but still

"Perhaps you must use your element a certain way? It DOES have the colour of fire on the binding." Omi suggested

"What do you mean Omi?" She asked

"Try focusing your emotions through the element?" Omi tried to explain "For example, I want my water element to be stronger I focus on power like emotions."

"What... Emotions do you think of?" She asked curiously

"Bravery, protection...Things like that." Omi answered

"Protection? For?" she asked

"My friends...Clay, Dojo...You..." Omi muttered

'Me?' she thought in shock, blushing

"Ahem, we should...we should try and work the scroll." Omi spoke

Kimiko nodded, blushing a bit again. Kimiko was still blushing. She was so focused on her emotions for Omi, she didn't realize she whispered her element and activated the scroll. Her eyes widened, Omi and Kimiko screaming as the jumped back as fire began to rage near uncontrollably

 **"Water!"** Omi called, shooting water to out of the flames. As the fire was quenched, the scroll was unharmed...Albeit a bit soggy, the same with Kimiko's room

"Was... Fuck." Kimiko groaned, feeling like a screw up. What happened was a complete accident. To calm down in the last few months she used her powers to make a small fire in her hand and just... Watch it. It was relaxing to her. She did in on instinct and nearly destroyed the scroll!

"...Perhaps we should try again in a different room." Omi sighed

"... I am such a screw up." Kimiko muttered, looking down sadly

"No, you are not." You were "over enthusiastic" but you are not a screw up." Omi answered

"Master Fung chose the wrong dragon of fire." Kimiko continued "I mean: a Japanese girl, whose father owns one of the biggest technology companies in the world, in a Chinese monastery? What was he thinking? And I'm always making these stupid mistakes. Small, stupid, basic mistakes. You've been training your entire life, Clay is use to this sort of life style and is in tune with the Earth, Raimundo may be a traitor but he is a free spirit and his family wasn't that rich. Me? I'm the exact OPPOSITE of the type of person he should have looked for."

Omi frowned and then stared intently at Kimiko. "You listen to me now, Kimiko. Master Fung chose you as the Dragon of Fire for a reason! You cannot be kicking yourself into the dirt for a mistake."

"And what reason is THAT Omi?!" She snapped, unable to help herself "Tell me! Tell me this super special reason that had him choose the wrong person to be the dragon of fire?! We BOTH know he made a MASSIVE mistake with making Raimundo the Dragon of Wind but at least he made sense! Huh?! Tell me!" Kimiko ranted, crying as she fell to her knees "Tell me why he picked a stupid rich Japanese girl who is scared she can't live up to how AMAZING her father is, both as a person but also as a business man and an inventor! Scared she will drive her father's legacy into the ground, that SHE will destroy the company he has worked too hard to make from the ground up! Scared that she won't find a suitable husband in time as Japanese society dictates! Scared that I will mess up and get an asshole for a husband who abuses me! Scared that I will not be good enough! Tell me Omi! Why did he chose a FAILER?!" she screamed, crying hard

"I... Kimiko..." Omi muttered, sighing "I... I do not know Master Fung's reasons. I do not know how to respond to yourself blame and loathing... But you are not a failer. You make a mistake and you try beyond your best to fix it, and it always works even when not in the way you hoped. You are smart, caring and beautiful. All of those problems you mentioned? They will not be problems for they will either not happen or you will stop them from happening by being you. And any problems you cannot fix yourself? That is why I... Clay and myself are here. We are your friends, and we will help you." He explained truthfully, stuttering a bit near the end

Kimiko sniffed and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "Th-Thank you Omi..."

He smiled ans patted her shoulder awkwardly, unsure if what to do "It is okay." He smiled. She smiled lightly and put her arms around him, into a hug. Omi froze and blushed but hugged back after a few seconds, giving a deep happy sigh


	5. Effects of Hell on Earth

**Kixen** : The next few fights are gonna be real hard and powerful.

 **duskrider** : I know exactly, which is what Ghost and I where going for completely.

 **ashton millman** : You are welcome *bows*

Also, here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **duskrider** : Well, to explain this: Omi has never seen a girl before so he doesn't know the nuances about sexism. Like Goku back in the first Dragon Ball chapters/episode. Naive and innocent, not knowing how to act around them. But yes, I agree with what you sed.

 **Kixen** : Well, they DID spend a lot of time together. It's just natural that they still act the same around them for a while.

 **And here is a message from Ghost:**

 **To everyone:** Happy Holidays and have a happy new year.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 5:  
Effects of Hell on Earth  
**

* * *

"This place is amazing." Tess muttered

"Oh thank you. But it's nothing amazing, personally. It's just home." Mr Tohomiko answered

"And you live here?" Tess asked Clay in amazement

"Kimiko and her father. Dojo, Omi and I only just moved recently due to...recent events." Clay answered sadly

"Recent events?" Tess asked

"Those golems...that attacked your vineyard. They belong to a 1500 year old witch called 'Wuya', she's been brought back to life by two mystical objects. The 'Serpent's Tail' and 'Reversing Mirror', they're part of a group of items called 'Shen Gon Wu' we try and stop the Heylin, the bad guys, from collecting them to take over the world. But...One of our own turned traitor and brought Wuya back to life. We had to evacuate our old temple and make camp here." Clay answered and explained

"Oh... Mom du." She gasped

That was when Dojo came in. "Any word from Master Fung?" Clay asked before he noticed the horrified look on Dojo's face

"Dojo...What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked in worry

"Master Fung... He's dead." Dojo whispered

* * *

*With Jack*

Jack was slumped in his chair; his hair was covering his face as he was letting it go. He stopped working on his Jackbots and stopped worrying about the Shen Gon Wu. His plans where falling again and again. Wuya abandoned him, teamed up with that stupid wind kid and he had to no Shen Gon Wu left!

Plus the fact Wuya was concurring the world right now, bit by bit

"Master Jack?" The butler bot asked in concern

"What?!" He snapped

"Do...Do you need a drink? Should I call anyone?" The robot asked

"Get me a drink." He sighed "... Maybe call Ashley?"

"Here you go sir." The butler bot produced a ginger ale and began dialing Ashley. Jack nodded, downing the drink

 _"Hello?"_ A girl's voice spoke through Butler Bot's speakers

"Hey... Hey Ashley? It... It's Jack." The 18 year old sighed

 _"Jack...What're you doing calling in the middle of the night?"_ She asked with a yawn _"Especially during all this insane bullshit?"_

"Can... Can you come around?" He sighed. He and Ashley had dated for a while when they were 15/16 but they broke up because they were both immature but there was still a hanging attraction

 _"Come round? Jack..."_ Ashley sighed

"Please? I...I want to see you." He asked sounding defeated

 _"I... I'll be half an hour."_ She sighed before she added _"Don't do anything stupid."_ She added, hanging up

"'Don't do anything stupid'...Since I got that puzzle box...It's all been stupid." He chuffed and sighed. Oh, how he wished he hated the fact that was true. Jack looked at his computer-screen showing the news and saw how it was all going to hell in a hamster ball. "Huh... It's all my fault." He chuckled darkly, taking a deep drink before he began to laugh louder and louder "WORLD DOMINATION BABY!" He laughed; you could almost hear him crying a bit

* * *

*time skip*

"Jack?" A woman called as she opened the door to Jack's basement lab only to be met with nothing "Jack? You down here?" The woman asked, she was wearing a pair of blue jogging trousers, a black loose shirt and trainers. She was blonde haired with dark eyes. She went down the stairs, looking around... And saw Jack in a noose, choking "JACK!" She screamed as she ran over to him and tried to hold him up from his waist, trying to lessen the strain around his neck. She saw his head had become a shade of purple, from the lack of oxygen and blood constriction. She acted quickly, jumping and cutting the rope with her sharp nails. Jack fell to the floor coughing and spluttering in pain. His lungs filling with oxygen as he gripped his throat trying to ease it back to work "THIS is what I meant by 'doing something stupid'! What the hell?!" She snapped, hugging him. Jack didn't answer, he was still coughing and getting air into his circulation, but he managed to cry...As he breathed, he cried "Damn it Jack! You know you have these mood problems!" She frowned, holding him close

"A...A...I'm..." He tried to speak, but his larynx was crushed at this point. He couldn't talk properly.

"No no, don't talk." She soothed, rubbing his neck gently "Just... We will wait a while and we can talk later. So just relax and we will get through this." Jack nodded lightly and fell to sleep in her arms, slowly breathing "Oh Jack... Why did you do this?" She sighed gently

* * *

*With Wuya*

"Hmm...Good work Raimundo...you've made great progress." Wuya smiled seeing her apprentice succeed in her orders

Raimundo nodded, ending his training "Er... Lady Wuya? I... Have a question." He mumbled

"What's your question?" She asked crossing her legs

"Well... There are a few things I've been confused about." Raimundo admitted "Like why you where able to sense Shen Gong Wu and why your main attack spells are fire."

"Oh, that's quite simple my dead lovely Raimundo." She purred "But I will answer your second question first. You see, once many years ago, I... Was a dragon of fire."

"Y-You were a Xiaolin Dragon? The dragon of Fire?" Raimundo asked in shock

"Yes. Alongside Dashi as the water dragon and his students, Monk Guan and Chase Young, being earth and wind respectively." She nodded

"Master Monk Guan in 1500 years old?!" Raimundo asked in complete shock

"Yes." She nodded "... Technically. He froze himself for 1400 of them, meditating the entire time."

"...How? How did he freeze himself?" Rai asked

"I don't know. He did it after I was sealed." She shrugged

"Huh...Wait...Who's Chase Young?" Rai asked

"He has turned into a Heylin warrior, using a dragon based soup to turn into a human/dragon hybrid and gain immortality." Wuya explained, crossing her legs softly

"And... The Wu?" Raimundo asked

"Simple. I helped make them." She shrugged

"Oh... Wait... WHAT?!" He nodded and then gasped

"Dashi and I where friends. Not super close, no romantic interests or whatever. And while we were training to be dragons I also studied magic. We worked together and created the Shen Gong Wu to help us fight. Well... Most of them, others where around long before us." She explained

"That... That's why you said you are 'beyond' them now." He muttered

"Exactly." She nodded

"But... Why did you turn to the Heylin side?" He asked

"Simple. The one teaching us refused to train me as much as the others because of me being a woman as well as me wanting to study magic." she scoffed "As I said, you and I are the same in more ways than you know."

"Well...I can see that. It wasn't fair how he treated you." Raimundo answered

"So I found a new teacher, learnt some new techniques and powers and do whatever I wanted." She finished with a shrug

"Who was this teacher?" Raimundo asked as he got closer to her, aiming to hold her in his arms

"Honestly don't remember. The fool thought I would repay his teachings with my 'love'. I just killed him when he had nothing left to teach me." Wuya shrugged uncaringly

"Yeah...sounds like you." Raimundo answered, slipping his arm so he could hold her

"It's good you know me so well." Wuya grinned

"Well...I'm bound to...Knowing you AND your body..." He smiled

"Oh? BOUND to me?" She smirked

"Well...you've been teaching me so well. Of course." Raimundo chuckled

"And what id you where just a tool to me?" She asked with a pur and am arched eyebrow

"...Well...I'd be upset. We'd never snuggle again." Raimundo answered

"Oh, snuggle? Is that what you call it?" She asked

"What would YOU call it?" He asked

"I'd call it you fucking mg brains out." she gently ordered with a proud grin

"Then let me fuck your brains out." He smiled, slipping his hand down to her pussy

"Good. I was wet this entire time." Wuya grinned, moaning

* * *

*with the Dragons*

"Wh...what do you mean Master Fung is dead?" Clay muttered

"I-I mean...Master Fung... Is DEAD! He-He's gone!" Dojo broke down

"I... How do you know?!" Clay gasped to which Dojo pulled out a scroll and opened it. On the inside was what looked like a TV screen

"This is a magic communication scroll. It allows you to call anyone. The only time it cannot connect... Is if they are dead." Dojo cried "I've already tried three times."

Clay ran his fingers through his hair in shock and sadness "This...This'll kill Omi..." He spoke sadly

"... We tell Kimiko first. He will take this the best from her." Dojo sighed

"...Where are they, anyway?" Dojo asked

"Bedroom, I think. Trying to figure out Dashi's Scroll." Clay answered

Dojo wanted to make the obvious joke but he was heartbroken at one of his long-time friends deaths and couldn't bring himself to say it "I...I don't know what to do..." Dojo commented sadly

"I'm sorry." Tess said sadly, trying to offer her condolences

"Thank you...I...I need some time alone." Dojo frowned

"Okay, ol boy." Clay nodded, Dojo slithering away

"I take it...Master Fung must've been a great friend to Dojo?" Tess asked, trying not to offend anyone

"Dojo knew Master Fung for most of Master Fung's life." Clay nodded "Dojo considered Master Fung his best friend."

"...I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to say." Tess apologized

"It's fine. We don't either." Clay nodded

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kimiko sat in the middle of a circle that she and Omi had made out of salt, Chinese letters scattered around the ring also made of salt they poured. In front of her was the kanji for fire, salt written like the rest. All that was left was the item they needed Shen Gong Wu did not appear from nothing. They were normal items empowered by the user's chi and the ritual. The item would gain the Elemental alignment of the way one making the Wu, the one creating it needing to focus on the power they wish the item to possess "You think this will work?" Kimiko asked

"I believe so." Omi nodded, holding the item Kimiko wanted to try the process on. It was a wooden fan that Kimiko got from the city. He carefully put the fan down on the kanji for fire before he ran back

'I can do this. Omi believes in me, I can't let him down. I can do this.' Kimiko thought as she was a panicking mess on the inside. Outside? She looked as calm as could be, her palms together in front of her with her eyes closed as she took long deep breaths

"Are you ready?" Omi asked gently and calmly

Kimiko nodded, focusing on her chi. The salt began to light on fire, slowly, in a soft yellow flame. Soon the salt was all on fire, thr flames harmlessly licking Kimiko and the fan and not damaging anything in the room... So far "..." Kimiko was silent, her eyes closed, before she suddenly opened them and with a powerful voice she called **"Hanamichi Fan! FIRE!"** She called. The fan began to emit the symbol of fire in its design the flames began to lick around the paper and wood until it glowed a warming orange colour but with the paper burning away it was soon replaced with a blue paper substance in its place. Soon the flames disappeared after they suddenly tripled in size and sent out a small shock wave, leaving the smell of smoke in the air as the ritual ended. The salt was all gone, Kimiko panting and feeling like she would pass out with the fan in front of her

"I have you." Omi spoke as he quickly went to her side as the new Shen Gon Wu fell gently to the floor

"That... Was tough." She muttered "Did... Did it work?"

Omi and Kimiko noticed the fan on the floor and how it was clasped shut "I believe it did..." he smiled calmly

"I... Try it?" Kimiko asked "We... We aren't sure if it works until we try it."

"Very well." Omi cautiously picked up the Wu and handed it to Kimiko. "We should try it outside, or somewhere where there is little collateral damage."

"It will be fine." She promised making him raise an eyebrow, passing it to him "You do it... I'm too tired."

"Okay." He nodded, unfolding the fan **"Hanamichi fan!"** He called, making it glow. Suddenly petals of multiple different flowers, all on fire, surrounded Omi and where flouting as if on a soft breeze but rose up high before they touched the floor again

"It worked." She smiled, seeing the flowers swirling around Omi seemingly pointlessly

"It would seem so. It is not bad for your first made Shen Gon Wu, Kimiko." Omi praised her "But... What does it do?"

"The petals work as a shield and small bomb. Something touches it; they get thrown back by an explosion. You can have the fan to restore the petals when they are getting low and waving it multiple times allows you to 'stack it' in walls of defense. Or if you point with the fan and open the fan further the petals will all shoot in the direction you are pointing the fan. Close the fan and the petals disappear." She informed with a proud smile "Hanamichi means 'path through the flowers'. Well the phrasing might not be EXACT but that is basically what it means." She explained

"...Impressive. That is brilliant, Kimiko." Omi smiled

"I... It's nothing." Kimiko blushed, looking away as Omi closed the fan and the petals disappeared

"Let's get you inside. We'll make mine and Clay's later." Omi spoke

"You need... Different scrolls... Remember?" She reminded with a weak smile

"Ah...yes...I forgot." Omi frowned lightly

"But thank you Omi. You're the best." she smiled, kissing his cheek

Omi blushed as bright as a red snooker ball. He coughed lightly, to try and get his composure back "I... will put you to bed." he mumbled

"Thanks Omi..." She sighed happily

* * *

*With Jack*

"Feeling better?" Ashley asked

"Worse...It still hurts..." Jack frowned as he was flying flat so his neck could recover

"... Jack." Ashley sighed. Jack had a history of emotional instability, mood swings, being highly emotional instability and other such problems. There were times where he did end up like this, trying to kill himself, because it would all just get too much

"Ashley...You should've-" Jack started to sound depressed again

"No! Don't start that again! Okay? No more." She interrupted "The last time you got like this was after we broke up! I didn't find out until your parents called me and said you were in the hospital! You nearly did it this time! I... I... YOU called ME and you did this! W... Why?!"

Jack didn't answer... truth be told...He didn't HAVE an answer

He just wrapped his arms around her and held her close, like he was a broken child

"Oh, Jack..." Ashley sighed and held him close and then she began to hum quietly in his ear

'A-Ashley...' He thought blankly as he heard her humming and he began to calm down

"Feel better?" Ashley asked, still holding him

He nodded weakly, sighing "Yes." he whispered

"Jack...Maybe you should stop the whole "world domination" stuff..." Ashley suggested

"What?" he gasped in shock

"Look at where it's gotten you! You're depressed, you've got only me...No one except me is by your side. PLEASE Jack...Before you do it again...Cause next time...I may not be there to stop it." Ashley answered

"But... my dream..." he muttered, looking down at his hands as he clenched his fist

"A dream thought up by a boy longing for attention from parents who spent more time partying than actually caring for their son...Parents who doted more on their niece than you..." Ashley answered. "And a dream only given to you by a maniacal 1500 year old ghost lady."

"No... I.. I had the dream before I met her... didn't I? I... I'm sure I did... I... I opened the box by accident..." Jack whispered

"Before or after, it doesn't matter. Jack...Give it up...Before you die for reals this time." Ashley pleaded

Jack closed her eyes, crying quietly 'Thank you.'he thought

'Jack...Please...Give it up...' She thought

* * *

*later in Japan*

Back at the Tohomiko home, Omi put the Hanamichi Fan next to Kimiko on her bed side table. Creating a Shen Gon Wu was tiresome, so he left her to recuperate. He smiled, seeing her asleep 'She is beautiful.' he thought 'D-did I really just think that?' He thought, though it was true. He knew he liked Kimiko more or less from the moment he first saw her 'W-with all the affection she has given me over that past year...And the contents of her diary...' Omi thought before he shook his head "N... No. No. She... She likes Raimundo. I'm sure." He muttered, walking away. As Omi walked through the home he noticed Tess and Clay talking...The two of them seemed to be enjoying it "Hello friends." Omi smiled at them as he walked over

"Hey there partner." Clay smiled

"Bonjour, Omi." Tess added

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked

"I was just telling Jess about some of our adventures and life at the temple." Clay smiled

"And your rival 'Jacque Spicer', he sounds like a card." Tess answered with kind words

"Jack Spicer is a MOST sly and evil warrior!" Omi nodded "Very craft! Very sneaky! With a VERY girly scream!"

* * *

*With Jack*

"I do NOT have a girly scream!" Jack snapped at nothing, working on his robots once more once he calmed down with Ashley going up to get them some food

 **"Sir, do you need a rest?"** The butler not asked kindly

"I'm fine." He grumbled

 **"Very well, sir."** The butler bot answered

"Of course you don't have a girly scream, Jack." Ashley sighed as she came down

"... Whatever." Jack whispered. Be felt REALLY guilty. He called Ashley to his home... Which was near the center of Wuya's domain! She could have been killed coming over!

"Jack? You seem stressed. Come here." She sighed asking him over

Jack raised an eyebrow and did as she said "Huh?"

"Jack...Something's eating at you. You can tell me what it is." Ashley spoke as she passed over a large plate filled with sandwiches, salad, crisps, side salads and a scotch egg.

"... You could have been killed coming to my house today." He whispered

"I'm sorry?" Ashley asked as she was about to take a bite out of her sandwich

"I'm near the center of Wuya's domain. Well a few hundred miles out but still. I thought she'd attack me to get rid of me a long time ago. You could have been killed coming to see me tonight." he sighed

"Jack, I'm glad you're concerned for me...Maybe...Maybe she wants to leave you alone?" Ashley asked

"Why? She knows while I... While I mess up a lot... I can stop be a threat!" Jack snapped gently

"Jack, stop it!" Ashley snapped at him

"Huh?" He blinked

"You and I are BOTH threats. We've used the Shen Gon Wu before and we've done some crazy stuff with it. If she wanted to kill us, she would've done it by now!" She snapped

"Yes but I am also a genius with robotics. She knows it's only a matter of time until I find a way to stop her with it." He replied

"She's got a fear of robots?" Ashley asked

"No." He rolled his eyes "But it's only a matter of time until I make a better version of the puzzle box with technology." Jack huffed

"You think it'll work?" Ashley asked

"Do you doubt me?!" Jack gasped over dramatically before giving. A charming grin. Ashley tried to stifle a chuckled before she came out laughing. It wasn't at Jack, it was with him "Hey! You weren't supposed to laugh, you were supposed to swoon!" Jack huffed playfully, smirking to help show he was joking. Ashley continued to giggle and hugged him. Seeing as his mood had improved "Hey, stop laughing Katnappe!" He teased, laughing as well

"Fine..." The thief answered with a purr. He blinked at that, looking down almost shyly "What? What's wrong? I thought you liked it when I did that." Ashley asked

"I... Just a surprise." Jack blushed

"Maybe you want to pet your kitty Katnappe?" She purred again

"... Pet?" He gulped

"Like we used to..." She answered, going over to him and hugging him gently while she nuzzled the crook of his neck affectionately. Jack was bright red, steam erupting from his ears "Meow..." She teased kissing his cheek. Jack gulped deeply, blinking quickly "Jack, calm down...I was only meant cuddling." She answered as she felt his heart about to leap out of his chest... and also the hardness against her leg "At least Jr still works." She winked

"... Oh god." He gulped

"We can worry about him later..." She answered holding him

"... Okay." He squeaked

Ashley didn't want to overwhelm Jack just yet. He just came back from the brink. The last thing he needs is to have sex…... Even if she DID enjoy it

* * *

*with the dragons*

"And that's how Omi lost the Ring of Nine Dragons." Clay finished

Tess stifled a laugh back before laughing heartily, the adventures the group had were just what Tess needed. They had been very funny but at the same time interesting. Tantalising "You make an excellent story teller." Tess smiled

"Thank you." He smiled

"I wish **I** had some stories to tell..." Tess sighed

Clay sighed, patting her shoulder "It's fine."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to be miserable." Tess apologized

"You're fine." He promised

"You're not like many boys I've known." Tess admitted

"What do you mean?" Clay asked

"The boys around where I live, and growing up, treated me as a drunk. And when my girls came in people assumed I was 'the village bike'." Tess frowned "As I got older and helped my parents on the vineyard, people saw me without my shirt and honked their horns. Trying to say "honk if you're horny, or something...I just kept to myself from then on..."

"... Why was your shirt off?" Clay asked in confusion

"Have you BEEN in a French summer? They're like 30+ degrees Celsius. I needed to cool off." Tess answered

"Ah I can understand that." Clay nodded at that

"Well anyway...I stayed away from people. Tried my best to help out and the rest is history." Tess sighed

"It's okay." Clay nodded, patting her shoulder caringly

"Thanks...For listening." Tess blushed lightly

"I'm a good listener." Clay chuckled with a smile

"Merci, Clay." She answered again.

Clay nodded and smiled at that

* * *

*with Omi and Kimiko*

Omi arrived back into Kimiko's room, carrying a trey with food on "Omi...You didn't have to do that for me." Kimiko whispered

"You are tired Kimiko." Omi smiled, setting the trey down in front of her

"I'll be fine. Just a bit sleepy." She rubbed her eyes.

"You need sleep." He frowned

"Omi..." She sighed, albeit he was right. She DID need sleep, but they also needed to find the next Shen Gon Wu scrolls…... But she DID find it nice having Omi dot on her like this. Kimiko watched as Omi left, then looking to the Hanamichi Fan, before looking at her food and she began to eat "Hmm...Just like at the temple..." she smiled lightly as she ate. Only... The food was better. She knew Omi cooked it the same and it was the same recipe so why did it make her feel warm inside? 'It feels...made with love...' she thought. She blinked and shook her head at that, blushing 'Stop being so wishful, girl. There are more important things right now. Besides, I doubt Omi even feels the same.'

Outside the door, Omi was clutching at his heart. He was feeling something he had not felt before... correction: He felt this whenever he was close to Kimiko since they first met. And Omi knew he loved her. But for some reason it had been so much stronger 'I...I must...hmm...' He thought as he frowned, clutching his heart... He didn't know what to do. He wished Master Fung was here. He wished he was at the temple and could ask the wise man what he should do. Perhaps he could. He hadn't heard from them in some time; so there might be a chance they went into hiding and left clues to their location only the monks would know?... Yes! That was it! 'I will get back to the temple!' Omi nodded, running to where they were currently keeping the Wu 'I just need the essentials. The Shroud of Shadows and Longi Kite.' He thought 'And the Orb of Tornami' He folded up the magic cloth and tucked it into a bag with the blue orb he held close. But as he looked at the Wu he decided to take a few more to help speed up the process...

 **"Jetbootsom! Longi Kite! Serpents Tail!"** He called, putting the rocket boots onto his feet and the dragon shaped kite onto his back. And then he had the snake tail in one hand and the bag in the other, taking flight at high speeds and passing through wall and any other solid object in the way 'I am coming Master Fung.' Omi thought


	6. WindVsWater-BattlingSpiritsWaringIdeals

**To everyone:** Happy Holidays and have a happy new year.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 6:  
Wind Vs Water- Battling Spirits, Waring Ideals  
**

* * *

Omi continued to fly through the air, buildings and the occasional mountain. He had found his way back to the temple, being carried on Dojo made it easy to remember the location. As he gazed upon it, he became heartbroken as it was destroyed.

His home... Was in ruins.

He frowned, landing near the main room 'Wuya...She...She did all this.' He thought remaining quiet. He travelled through the wreckage and the ruin, looking for anything that would insinuate that Master Fung was alive. He felt anger, seeing his home destroyed 'D-Damn you Raimundo...Did it all mean NOTHING?' He thought He thought angrily... Before he noticed some brown haired person walking through the gardens not too far from him **"Shroud of Shadows!"** He whispered and vanished as he donned the Shroud He began to follow the brown hair, seeing that it was in fact Raimundo. He had a brown bag over his shoulder clearly having come here to collect his stuff 'Why is he here? What could he have possibly left?' He thought. He followed Raimundo through the temple in confusion

He followed Raimundo to a secluded room...Master Fung's room.

'What is he doing here?' Omi thought

Raimundo placed his bag on the floor and pulled out a candle and match. Setting the wick alight

Omi frowned at the sight, getting suspicious

Raimundo waited there for a brief moment and put his hands together. He...was praying.. Once he lit the candle Raimundo stood up, frowning at the candle "That's all the respect you deserve." Raimundo said simply

'Who is he talking about? Master Fung?' Omi thought Omi frowned... He had to know! 'What have you done, Raimundo?' He thought and using his stealth skills, he followed Rai.

Raimundo was walking through the temple now, heading towards the exit. As soon as they reached the exit, Raimundo stopped and stayed at the threshold of the door.

Omi saw this as an opportunity and charged "HIYA!"

Raimundo turned and blocked the bald dragon with his arm. "I knew you were there. Omi...You still breathe with your mouth."

"HumpH." Omi frowned, jumping back and getting into a fighting pose

"Guess you missed Master Fung." Raimundo smirked lightly

"Of course. Why are you here Raimundo?" Omi asked

"Just cause. That's why." Raimundo answered

Omi snarled and charged **"Orb of Tornami! Ice!"** He called, pulling out the blue orb as he jumped unleashing a massive blast of... Basically liquid nitrogen.

Raimundo leaped out of the way and was using the air to help him levitate out of the way as the Orb of Tornami froze the ground "So you DID grab some Wu. Meaning you're all alone." Raimundo snickered

"How are you doing that?" Omi asked

"Training. I've been training." Raimundo answered

Omi frowned, snarling 'I shall be punching the backside!'

 **"Heylin power: WIND!"** Raimundo threw a blast of air in Omi's direction

 **"Water!"** Omi tried to counter but he was blasted away, the Shen Gong Wu flying everywhere "Ow..." Omi groaned

"You shouldn't have come alone Omi. But I'm glad you did, it makes this easier." Raimundo spoke

"Makes what easier?" Omi frowned

"Me beating you..." Raimundo answered making a small cyclone around Omi. Omi frowned, shaking a bit, before he unleaded a massive burst of water shattering the tornado "Guess you've still got SOME moves." Raimundo commented as he shielded himself from the spray

"I have been trained since I could walk." Omi frowned, getting into his fighting position "Years more experience than you. You won't beat me that easily."

"Then try and beat me." Raimundo spoke kicking up dust with his feet and threw it into Omi's face

Omi frowned, forming a shield of water to block the dust before he jumped over the shield and punched forming a massive blast of water at Rai. Raimundo evaded it again by using the air to split the water in the middle, like that guy and the parting of the sea... And then Omi's foot hit him in the chest, sending him flying back

"OOF! Good move..." Raimundo commented

"Better than yours." he frowned "WHY are you here?"

"To pay my respects for the old guy..." Raimundo answered

"What?!" Omi snarled

"He's DEAD, Omi!" Raimundo answered blatantly "Dead and gone!"

"I... What?" Omi muttered in shock

"You heard me...He's gone." Raimundo answered sweeping up debris into Omi's direction with his Heylin wind

Omi's eyes flinched, blocking the attacks but still shocked "No." he mumbled

"Can't handle it? Can't handle knowing the old guy's gone?" Rai taunted

"You... YOU KILLED MY FATHER?!" Omi yelled, charging

Raimundo gathered a force of air in his hands and shot off the barrage of small 'air bullets' at Omi. Omi dodged them all easily thanks to his small size, slamming his fist into Raimundo's gut. Raimundo coughed up blood from the hit, being sent back from a kick to the jaw a second later but he caught himself and bitch slapped Omi away, feeling his hand shake against the strong skull of the water dragon. Omi preformed a flip and landed gracefully, seemingly unharmed "Seriously do you have a football helmet for a skull?" Raimundo wiped the blood away

"No. My head is hard as tree!" Omi called

"You mean hard as a rock!" Raimundo scoffed, pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws

"The-" Omi spoke before being interrupted

 **"Golden Tiger Claws!"** Raimundo called out and slashed the air and entered the portal.

Omi jumped at him but Raimundo was gone "Get back here, Raimundo!" Omi called out

"I'm not going anywhere." Raimundo said from behind him, kicking him away

"Oof!" Omi groaned and was tussled to the ground and when Omi stood up he was kicked in the face "Gah!" Omi grunted as he was trying to rub the bruise away.

"Easy." Raimundo scoffed

"Stop that and expose yourself Raimundo!" Omi called out

"G-I...I think you mean 'Reveal' yourself." Raimundo deadpanned

Omi blinked in shock at that "Why? What did I say?" Omi asked

"...You SERIOUSLY don't know what you're saying do you?" Raimundo asked

Omi shrugged at that. Raimundo continued to fight Omi using the claws. Until the wind dragon grabbed the Orb of Tornami and so, the battle was on

The two then jumped, noting the Shen Gong Wu scattered around. Omi raced to the Longi Kite, hoping to be a step ahead of Raimundo but both of their hands grabbed the kite

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Raimundo spoke "My Golden Tiger Claws against your Shroud of Shadows! The game is Hyper Rock Bowling!"

"Very well." Omi nodded "I accept."

Light began to surround them, the temple cha going as they yelled **"Let's Go! Xiaolin Showdown!"** The entire place became similar to a large bowling ring with several large pins **"Gong Yi Tem Pai!"** The two called out

Raimundo was up first, smirking as he walked up **"Heylin Power! Golden Tiger Claws: WIND!"** he called, slashing. Multiple portals appeared all around him with wind rushing in. Portals then appeared around the pins, turning them to dust in the blink of an eye "Strike." Raimundo chuckled

Omi stared at the distraction in shock and amazement 'Incredible.' he thought

"Your turn." Raimundo smiled as he waited

Omi sighed, walking up. The Shroud was useless here. How was he supposed to do this? He didn't have a Wu that could do anything...Or did he? **"Water!"** He called, shooting a massive blast of water at the pins. He knocked down half of them but they was it

"Your turn again, Omi. Trust me: I don't make the rules." Rai added

Omi frowned, trying another blast. Omi knocked the rest of the pins down with another blast, grumbling 'God damn it.'

"Not bad. But not a strike; you got a spare." Raimundo spoke as his pins reformed before him **"Heylin Power! Golden Tiger Claws: WIND!"** And once again Raimundo got another strike with his Shen Gon Wu. With his second strike Omi was beginning to feel afraid "Come ON, Omi. At LEAST make this a challenge." Raimundo jeered at him.

"You betray us... Betray Kimiko... Kill master Fung and you DARE act arrogant?!" Omi snapped

"Betrayed Kimiko?" Raimundo asked in mock confusion "Why single her out?"

"She loved you Raimundo, and you betrayed her to side with Wuya!" Omi snapped... Making Raimundo laugh

"She loved me?! Oh that's too good! I never felt like that for her que-ball, she was nothing... Although I WISH I could have plowed her tight Japanese ass. Heard Japanese girls are into kinky shit." Raimundo laughed and mocked... And Omi snapped

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled, jumping at Raimundo... Only to hit an invisible wall between their two lanes

"OW! What is this?! Why is there a glass wall between us?" Omi demanded

"Part of the showdown. You can't hit me, I can't hit you. Well...Not with fists at least. I wonder if Kimiko likes fisting? I can probably MAKE her like it." He mocked again

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Omi yelled, punching the wall again and again

"It's your turn Omi. Otherwise I'll win by default." Raimundo spoke

 **"WATER!"** Omi roared, trying to destroy the wall. It did nothing but the 'explosion' of water knocked over a few pins

Raimundo whistled, "Seven out of ten. Not bad."

"I... Will kill you..." Omi panted

"Go for a spare Omi." Raimundo chuckled continuing to tease the monk

Omi snarled in pue anger **"WATER!"** Omi shouted knocking over the remaining pins

"My turn again." Raimundo smiled and knocked down the pins again. Omi panted, shaking in pure anger especially as Raimundo got a other strike "Four strikes, Omi. Can you even keep up at this point?" Raimundo asked

Omi was seething in rage... until he heard a voice _'Omi...Use the Fan...'_ The voice spoke to him

"... Huh?" Omi asked, looking around to see a blue, glowing semi-transparent version of... "Master Fung?!"

 _'You are letting your anger control you, young Monk.'_ Master Fung nodded

"But...But I-" Omi began to choke on his words, seeing his foster father's ghost.

 _'Omi. Clear your mind. Remember, the rage clouds your mind.'_ Master Fung's ghost explained _'Your strength does not come from yourself. It comes from your bond with your friends.'_

"But...Raimundo killed you." Omi frowned

 _'And you have your friends waiting for you to get back.'_ Master Fung argued

"Master Fung..." Raimundo frowned looking at the apparition.

"I...I know but-" Omi spoke

 _'No'buts', Omi. Pain can only exist if you allow it to remain.'_ Master Fung answered

Omi was silent... Before he nodded weakly

 _'Good. Now; why don't you show Raimundo, the new trick up your sleeves?'_ Master Fung smiled before disappearing

"... Of course Master." He nodded, Master Fung disappearing. Taking a calming breath Omi suddenly threw the Orb of Tornami into Raimundo's hand, the wind dragon barley catching it

"Why're you giving the Orb of Tornami to me, chrome dome?" Raimundo asked

"Raimundo I challenge you to a Shengi Bu Dare. Your Orb of Tornami against my Hanamichi Fan." Omi frowned, calm and serious

"My claws AND the orb? And what the heck kinda Wu is that?" Raimundo asked

"Do you accept?" Omi asked

"Sure. I accept." Raimundo nodded

"Then I believe it's my turn." Omi nodded, walking towards the line as the Hanamichi Fan appeared in his hand. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy **"Hanamichi Fan. Steam!"** Omi called out using the Shen Gon Wu with a new element

Both his and Kimiko's elements combined

The burning petals appeared around him, smoke also surrounding him

"What the heck? Hana-what Fan?" Raimundo asked in shock, trying to see Omi through the steam, but he used the wall to his advantage.

Omi then slashed the fan, the flower petals zooming at the pins and turning them to pebbles "Ha!"

"Huh? No way! A strike?!" Raimundo gasped

"Your turn." Omi replied

"Fine!" Raimundo answered using the Wu and his element again...only to get a Seven/Ten split!

 **"Hanamichi Fan, Steam, Shroud of Shadows.** " Omi whispered as Raimundo went for his next strike. Steam surrounded the pins and when it disappeared... The pins disappeared, Raimundo getting a gutter ball. Omi then pulled his hand back, the shroud removing itself and revealing the pins

"Huh? You...Cheated!" Raimundo snapped

"You were playing the psychic games with me." Omi answered

"Psychological games." he groaned

"Whatever." Omi shrugged **"Water! Hanamichi Fan!"** Omi called, preforming another attack and... Strike 2!

 **"Grr! Heylin-!"** Raimundo tried to answer but he was getting angry, he wasn't focusing. Yes Wuya said to use his anger but his anger was wild, uncontrollable

 **"Steam."** Omi smiled, waving the fan making smoke fill the area

"Damn it ALL!" Raimundo roared and tried to throw the steam away while trying to win the showdown snd got two gutter balls from the interference "Damn it!" Raimundo roared

Omi got another strike, with his technique. And Raimundo's Showdown had turned against him. There was just one more round and Raimundo had to get a strike or there was no way he'd win! 'Come on. One last strike. I HAVE to get this!' Raimundo thought and used the Golden Tiger Claws to try and help him win but the portals appeared around Omi instead of the pins, Omi using the Hanamichi Fan to shield himself from the strike but it equaled a gutter ball to the Showdown

Raimundo was shocked; by the way he was played.

"My turn." Omi spoke and knocked down his pins

A final strike

The lights began to burst around the area, the area morphing back to normal

Raimundo frowned and stomped off in anger. He had lost his Golden Tiger Claws to Omi... No. He had lost the Showdown! But he wasn't gonna give up!

'I'm getting those back Omi.' He thought. He dashed forward, wind swirling around him to increase his speed

"No!" Omi used the Hanamichi Fan to make an escape but as he got out of the way Raimundo's hand grasped the teleporting Shen Gong Wu and he took off running far from the temple "Raimundo!" Omi called out in anger but he was already gone "No..." Omi frowned and then looked at the amount of Wu he had. He then headed back to Japan with the Longi Kite... He hoped the others hadn't noticed he was gone...

* * *

*In Japan*

"OMI'S GONE!" Dojo shouted in shock, panicking

"WHAT?!" Kimiko yelled as she ran into the living room, still wet from her shower, in nothing but her dressing gown

"Omi's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" Dojo answered

"Could he not just have gone to the shops?" Tess asked

"Not without telling us." Clay answered

"And what's worse, he's got some of our Wu!" Dojo answered

"Oh no." Clay muttered

"Which ones are they?" Kimiko asked

"The Longi Kite, the Jetbootsom, the Shroud of Shadows, the Orb of Tornami and the Serpents Tail." Dojo listed off

"He doesn't have many offensive Wu. He might be on a recon mission." Clay thought

"But... Where and why?" Tess asked

"Who knows with him?" Clay answered

"Wait...Was that ALL the Wu he grabbed?" Kimiko asked

"Yeah; why?" Dojo asked

"Well... The Hanamichi Fan was gone when I woke up." Kimiko admitted

"The 'what' fan?" Tess asked, confused

"The... Hanamichi Fan. The Shen Gong Wu I made." Kimiko explained, blushing

"You made a Shen Gon Wu?" Tess asked

"Dashi's Scroll. You used that didn't you?" Clay asked

"Yeah, yeah I did." Kimono nodded "I know how to make Shen Gong Wu." She smiled proudly

"Well, I'll be..." Clay spoke impressed

Seconds later Omi flew through the window and landed, gulping as he saw his friends there "Omi!" The four spoke in relief, mostly Kimiko.

"Hel..." Omi muttered before Kimiko hugged him, pulling him close so his face was between her chest "Hmmf!" Omi gave a muffled remain of the 'hello' as his face was covered by Kimiko's chest. It was very awkward. Especially considering she was just in her bathrobe and she was still wet from the shower. And where his face was

"Err...Kimiko...You might need to pull back a little." Clay blushed

"... Why?" She blinked before she looked down and grasped, her face becoming bright red and steam shooting out of her ears. In fact so much steam exploded out her ears it began to even dry her and Omi was no better. His face went as red as a billiards ball

'S... Soft.' he thought, feeling her small breasts either side of his head

"Oh! Sorry, Omi." Kimiko blushed in embarrassment. Omi mumbled weakly, his mind mush

"I think...You broke him." Dojo commented

"Yea. You've filled his dreams for the next month easy." Clay nodded, admittingly

"Blah..." Omi's head bobbled

Kimiko blushed even brighter, looking down at her feet and tightening her bathrobe "I-I better get my clothes on." Kimiko blushed

"We'll take care of him for now." Tess spoke

"Thank you." Kimiko nodded, running off

"Soft...Clouds..." Omi babbled making Kimiko's blush even brighter, running faster

"Is it me...Or are these two made for each other?" Tess asked kindly

"It's not just you." Dojo sighed

* * *

*with Kimiko*

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' She blushed as she slammed the door behind her in embarrassment "I can't believe I did that!" She told herself in embarrassed anger "Oh...! Baka-Baka-Baka!" She chastised herself "How could I do that like this?! Urgh! I'm useless!" She yelled, falling onto her bed. She cried lightly and sniffed as she covered herself by the covers.

How was she supposed to get Omi to like her after something like that?!

* * *

*Outside*

"Blah..." Omi's eyes were still spinning in a euphoric shock

"Omi, come on man wake up." Dojo urged

"So soft..." Omi answered

"Mon Dieu...He really is out of it." Tess commented

"He never saw a girl before until he met Kimiko." Clay informed

"Oh...Poor boy." Tess frowned

"Yea." Clay nodded "I'm guessing he's a bit overwhelmed."

"To be fair Kimiko does not have much experience with boys her own age as well." Kimiko's father smiled as he entered the room

"Oh, Mr Tohomiko. What're you talking about?" Clay asked

"Well... Look around you. The money I have. The life style I lead. A lot of business men and other such where trying to 'convince' me to set up an arranged marriage with their sons and Kimiko. I love my country and my culture but that is one practise I refuse to take part in." He informed "There is also the fact Kimiko was heavily guarded to protect her from kidnappers and the like. And finally, while she is a very feminine young woman, she still has her tomboyish tendencies which are not highly accepted in the Japanese youth. Or at least for her age."

"You wanted Kimiko to fall in love on her own terms..." Dojo answered

He nodded simply at that, smiling "And it seems she has."

"Um...Mr Tohomiko...Do you know how to get Omi back to normal? He's completely out of it." Dojo asked

"Of course." He nodded... And threw water in Omi's face

Omi spluttered and shook his head to get rid of the water. "Bwbwbwbwb! What happened? Why am I wet?"

"You where entranced by Kimiko's beauty, we had to snap you out of it." Mr Tohmoko smiled

"Oh... Thank you sir." Omi bowed

"Omi. Call me Tou-San." Mr Tohmoko laughed, especially as he knew Omi did not know what the word meant

"Oh...Okay Tou-San." Omi responded kindly

Dojo and Clay shared a look, Dojo knowing what the word meant while Clay had a good guess, before turning back to the two "I am unsure of what that means." Tess spoke innocently

"It means 'father'." Dojo whispered into her ear so Omi didn't hear

Tess' eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I'll just make some tea."

"I'll help." Clay nodded, following Tess out

"So... Omi... Where did you do?" Dojo asked

"I...I went back to the Temple..." Omi admitted. "I wanted to find Master Fung."

"... I see." Toshiro nodded "And what did you find?"

"He...He was dead. Raimundo killed him." Omi answered

"... I see." Toshiro nodded sadly

"I defeated him in a Xiaolin Showdown...But he escaped." Omi added

"You still won Omi." Dojo encouraged

"It still feels like I lost...But I only won by using the Hanamichi Fan." Omi explained bringing said Wu out.

"The Shen Gong Wu that Kimiko created." Tomihiko nodded

"Exactly." Omi nodded

"... That's good." Toshiro nodded

"Yes...It is." Omi agreed

"No Omi. It is good you win BECAUSE you used the fan." Mr Tomihko said, kneeling in front of Omi so they were eye level... Omi sometimes hated being so short "The Hanamichi Fan is Kimiko's self-made Shen Gong Wu. In a way, it is part of her. Using that instead of any other Wu to defeated a traitor, picking this Wu over all others without a second thought, shows that you know that your friends are what helps make you strong. It shows you are a good person, and that you will never lose to someone who betrayed his friends so easily."

"I...I understand." Omi nodded "Thank you Mr Tom... I mean Tou-San." Omi bowed

"Good. Now can you go and see if Kimiko is okay?" Toshiro smiled "I don't want her missing dinner."

"Of course." Omi bowed once more before he passed all the Wu besides the Hanamichi Fan to Dojo and running towards Kimiko's room 'Kimiko...' He thought kindly as he went over

"You're trying to push them together?" Dojo asked

"Of course." Mr Tomihko nodded

* * *

*In Kimiko's Room*

Kimiko was hugging her pillow, still just in her bathrobe and still red from embarrassment 'Hmm...Please...Make this embarrassment go!' She whimpered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Meep! W-Who's there?" Kimiko asked

"It is Omi, Kimiko." Omi called

"Omi!" Kimiko gasped "Um...G-Give me a minute." She quickly ran around the room, looking desperately for what she could wear. All she could grab was just a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She slipped them on quickly before she ran to the door, opening it panting

"Um...Kimiko? Are you okay?" Omi asked

"I... Yea." She nodded "Why'd you call?"

"I...I wanted to see if you were okay. Also, I wanted to return this." Omi handed over the Hanamichi Fan

"... Thank you. Why did you take it?" Kimiko blushed, taking kt and holding it close to her chest

"I...I took it because..." Omi fumbled over his words. "... I wanted your help." He whispered

"I...I'm sorry; what?" Kimiko asked

"I wanted your help... I needed you... So I could beat Raimundo." he admitted

"You went after Raimundo?" Kimiko asked "And...You used my Wu to do it?"

"No, I lumped onto him." Omi explained

"...You BUMPED into him." Kimiko corrected him

"... Is that not what I said?" Omi asked

"No you...Never mind." Kimiko answered and responded by hugging him. Omi blushed again at the feeling "Thank you, Omi." Kimiko whispered

"Y... You're welcome Kimiko." He blushed "Y... Your father also wished for you to come to dinner."

"Oh! Oh, okay..." She nodded "Just give me a minute. I need to get changed." She smiled

"Okay, I'll go tell him." Omi nodded. Kimiko nodded and kissed his forehead before she quickly returned to her room, closing and locking the door "I...err...I'll just...go..." Omi blushed and went off

* * *

*time skip*

Everyone was around the table as Mr Tomihko was setting up. Everyone but Kimiko that was "Where is she?" Dojo wondered

"She'll be here." Toshiro chuckled and soon Kimiko arrived, all dressed up in a beautiful kimono

"K-Kimiko...?" Omi gazed at her with a blush, seeing how enchanting she was.

"I... How do I look?" She blushed. It was an ankle length red kimono with pink flower patterns, a white sash around her waist. Her feet where bare and her hair tied up in a bun. Mr Tohomiko smiled at her daughter getting dressed up like this. Clay and Tess were giving her a thumbs up with a smile.

"You look great Kimiko." Dojo answered

"..." Omi couldn't speak; he was just entranced by her beauty

"... Omi?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face nervously

"...So...Pretty..." He whispered seeing her.

"Oh." That made Kimiko freeze, blushing a bit

"Do you want to sit down now?" Mr Tohomiko asked kindly

"Okay." Kimiko nodded, taking the only empty seat left which happened to be between Omi and her father

"Now, let's have something to eat." Mr Tohomiko spoke

"Itadakimasu." He and Kimiko said respectfully, hands together, before they began to eat like they were in a fancy restaurant

Clay, Tess, Dojo and Omi ate as well, trying to speak Japanese... And failing. It didn't help that Japanese wasn't their mother tongue...Or learned the language

"It's okay boys." Kimiko giggled at her friends before they all began to happily eat their dinner

"Hmm...This is great." Clay commented

"I am glad you like it, out chief took your home's into account and made sure to hold back on the Japanese flavours." He smiled

"Hmm...Tre magnifique." Tess smiled

"Mr... Tou-San, can I have more drink please?" Omi asked, trying to be polite and 'correcting' himself... And Kimiko started coughing violently, the shock of what Omi said making the food go down the wrong pipe

"Of course you can, Omi." Mr Tohomiko answered

"PAPA?!" Kimiko gasped gently once she could breathe again

"Yes Kimiko?" Toshiro asked with a smile

"Why did you tell him to call you that?!" Kimiko yelled, bright red as she knew Omi wouldn't know that word without her father

"Why? What is wrong with calling him that?" Omi asked

"I... Omi, it means 'father'." Kimiko blushed

"I...It does?" Omi gulped

"Yeah." Kimiko nodded, blushing

"Oh my goodness." Omi gasped and covered his mouth

"Yea!" Kimiko nodded with a blush

"I thought it was a good thing." Toshiro answered

"Why?!" Kimiko snapped

"Well, for reasons." He answered

Kimiko frowned/snarled a bit before grabbing her father's arm and dragged him out. The others gulped as they saw the fire in Kikimo's eyes and stride. Kimiko entered another room, letting go of her father's arm "What the HELL, Dad?!" Kimiko got flustered

"What?" Toshiro asked

"Telling Omi to call you 'dad'? What's wrong with you?!" Kimiko snapped happily

"Well, simple." He smiled "I know you like him."

"I-I...Y-You...I...D-Daddy!" She blushed smiling but still snapped at him

"I'm honest. I know you love him and I approve." Toshiro nodded with a grin

"I...I...Thank you." She blushed happily

Toshiro nodded, hugging her gently "And he likes you to. Just tell her."

"I...I don't know..." Kimiko frowned

"Kimiko. This is a dark time... You need to persuade the light to remember what you're fighting for." Her father urged "Tell Omi how you feel. He clearly feels the same. I just... I want you to be happy."

"I...Thank you, Dad." She responded

"You are welcome my princess." Toshiro smiled

"Sh-Should we go back in?" Kimiko asked

"YOU dragged me out here." He teased, walking out. Kimiko blushed and rolled her eyes as she followed her father. She soon returned to the dining room and retook her seat, the blush on her face still

"Have a good talk?" Clay asked

"Yes." She whispered, eating weakly

The dinner carried on quietly, Kimiko was still quiet. She was caught thinking about what herself and her father had talked about 'I...I SHOULD tell him...' She frowned as she tucked into some sashimi.

* * *

*with Raimundo*

"Shit." Raimundo slammed his fist into the wall "How did Omi beat me so easily?!" He snarled weakly to himself "That bloody fan..." He frowned "What they hell even is it?" He whispered to himself

"Raimundo. What's happened?" Wuya asked as she appeared behind him

"... I lost to Omi." He grumbled

"The little one? How?" Wuya asked

"He used a Shen Gong Wu called the Hanamichi Fan." Raimundo explained further

"The what Fan?" Wuya asked

"That's what I said." Raimundo answered

"... No." Wuya gasped, her eyes widening "Impossible."

"What? What's the matter?" Raimundo asked

"They... have learnt how to MAKE Shen Gong Wu!" she yelled in anger at the entire situation

"They WHAT?!" Raimundo called out "Learned how to make Wu?!"

"There was no such thing as a Hanamichi Fan!" Wuya snapped

"...You're right...When I was looking over the scrolls, there WAS no Hanamichi fan." Raimundo agreed

"... France!" She gasped

"What does France have to do with anything?" Raimundo asked

"In France they must've found a Shen Gon Wu Scroll!" Wuya answered "Remember! They stopped my Golem's in France but no Shen Gong Wu had activated!"

"They were there for the scroll...Are there any others?" Raimundo asked

"There are ones for all four main elements and a few for some of fhe sub elements." She nodded

"Sub elements...? Like...Like 'Steam'?" Raimundo inquired

"Steam?" She frowned "I have never heard of that Sub-element being used before."

"...It...It must be a combination of the sub-elements of fire and water. Fire and Water make Steam!" Raimundo clicked it.

"Duh!"

"But... That has never been used before." Wuya repeated

"Because no-one didn't think of it yet." Raimundo thought. "The separate elements: Wind, Water, Earth and Fire; and their subs...No-one back then must not have thought of combining the separate elements!"

"But it's been 1500 years. You four and the ones back then where not the only ones." Wuya countered

"Then we'll just have to find the scrolls!" Raimundo answered

Wuya sighed and nodded at that 'Just bloody great.' she thought

"Do you think we can find the scrolls?" Raimundo asked

"I don't know where they were hidden. I will send scouts to try and find them." She informed

"Great...And...I'm sorry that I disappointed you." Raimundo apologised

"You can make up for it later." She purred, kissing him deeply

"Hmm...Is...Is this part of it?" He hummed through the kiss

"No. As I said, later." She repeated, breaking the kiss and walking away

"...Damn." He chuckled and sighed 'Just you wait Omi... I'll get even.' he thought darkly


	7. Wind Vs Fire- Fire Maiden's Choice

**Kixen** : Of COURSE Omi is the only one to get in that sort of situation and still be awesome/funny

 **duskrider** : Shows he approves.  
And thank you, worked hard on that.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 7:  
Wind Vs Fire- Fire Maiden's Choice  
**

* * *

Kimiko was pacing in her room, trying to work up her courage while also deciding in what to wear 'Come on, come on! Just...You can say this Kimiko! You CAN!' She thought. A towel was wrapped around her head, her recently dyed hair drying 'What's WRONG with you? Just...Just TELL him!' She frowned 'Its four words! Four stupid words! Just say them; I. Like. You. Omi.' She repeated. 'Just...Just SAY it!' She sighed, pulling out a new outfit to wear as she pulled the towel off revealing her now dark blue hair 'I hope he likes this...' She thought. She then went to her wardrobe, picking out what she wanted to wear 'Hmm...I hope we're going to somewhere warm.' She hoped, picking out a shirt and skirt. It was a simple red shirt with a heart in the middle and a dark blue skirt that went to her knees. She then added some black hiking boots, smiling "Brilliant...I think..." She worried. She smiled before she decided to add a watch to her right wrist and out on some simple jade earrings "There." She smiled and left her room. She looked around, finding the others in the gaming room

"This game...it is incredible." Tess spoke as she was playing two-player with Clay.

"I'm glad you like it, you are one or the first to try the final product." Toshiro smiled, helping Omi understand the game he was playing which was a rather basic side-scroller

"Really? Mon Deiu..." Tess gasped

"So...This is how you play the game." Omi spoke

"Yep. There you go." Toshiro nodded with a grin before he continued to play his game

"Thank you Tou-San." Omi answered although he was awkward at saying that, now that he knew what it meant

'Daddy...' Kimiko frowned but blushed

"Kimiko!" Dojo grinned as he looked up at her "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry. I...I was getting changed." Kimiko explained

"Oh... Hi Kimiko." Omi smiled, blushing

"Hi Omi." Kimiko waved lightly, her face was bright red as she wanted to say more

"You look really nice, Kimiko." Toushiro answered

"Thanks Daddy." She smiled "Can... I talk to you Omi? In private?" Kimiko asked nervously

"Um...Sure." Omi nodded

Kimiko was sweating massively... And then Dojo began twitching and scratching "Oooh! A new scroll has activated!" Dojo called out

"WHAT?!" Kimiko groaned, the three monks running out

"It...It's...That way!" Dojo pointed northwards as he flew out of the window, transforming into his giant state "We've gotta move!" Dojo spoke

Omi jumped out the window, landing on Dojo's back "We must hurry then! Whether snail, pain or slime!" Omi spoke

""Hail, rain or shine", Omi. And we're NOT a postal service." Dojo deadpanned

Kimiko giggled, joining Omi "But we deal with pain. Especially when fighting our enemies." Omi answered

Clay sighed, looking at Tess "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Tess answered

"Do you want to come?" He asked

"I am sure I'll be a hindrance." Tess answered

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Clay smiled "An extra pair of eyes won't hurt."

"Well...Room for one more?" Tess asked as she got on

"This model of Dojo seats up to seven." Dojo joked as Clay got onto the dragon

"Merci Dojo." Tess answered. Dojo nodded, flying off to their destination

"Be safe." Toshiro sighed

* * *

*With Raimundo and Wuya*

"Yes!" Wuya moaned as she was there on the bed in the doggy style position

"You always liked this bit." Raimundo smiled as he teased her asshole while fucking her pussy.

"We were never so... Free spirited about sex 1,500 years ago!" She replied back happily as she moaned

"I'm gonna cum!" Raimundo moaned as he felt his limit coming closer

"Pull out!" She ordered as she moaned and came

Raimundo did so and his seed sprayed her onto her back as he pulled out "Oh yea!" He groaned happily

"Hmm...So good..." She panted "Feeling better?" She asked him

"Dunno... Did I make it up to you?" He smirked

"Hmm...I think so..." She responded

"That's great..." he fell back and sighed happily

"Mmmm." Wuya sighed, standing up

"You feel better yourself?" Raimundo asked

"Hmm... Defiantly." She moaned/purred

"That's great..." Rai sighed and held her close

That was when a few flying golems arrived "Ah...What have you found, golems?" She asked them, the golem's eyes glowed as did Wuya's, as she saw everything the golem wanted to show her "Interesting..." Wuya commented, brushing her hair over her shoulder casually

"What is it?" Raimundo asked "What did they show you?"

"The Monks are circling the Artic." she explained, brushing her hair back and sighing

"Another Wu? No...One of the scrolls." Raimundo answered

"It just has to be." She nodded in agreement

"I'll go then. If that scroll can make Wu for them, it'll work for us." Raimundo answered

"That is very true."Wuya nodded, sighing

"I'll try and get this one this time." Raimundo answered

Wuya nodded, kissing him "Do nott fail me..." She whispered

"I won't." He smiled

* * *

*With the Dragons*

"So... Cold..." Kimiko shuddered, hugging herself as they passed through the snowy artic

"I-I-I...W-W-Wish...I...B-b-brought a sweater!" Tess shivered

Omi and Clay frowned, hugging them "This feel better?" Clay asked

"M-Much." Tess nodded

"It is not much... But it is all I can muster." Omi said, talking about his short size

"It's perfect Omi." Kimiko smiled, holding his hand

"ACHOO!" Dojo sneezed and gave a plume of warming fire around them "Sorry, my bad."

"Where is the scroll Dojo?" Kimiko asked, blushing at Omi's hug

"It...It...ACHOO!" Dojo sneezed again "I dunno, this cold is messing up my senses."

They all sighed at that "Then we must land. We will have to search for the scroll on foot." Omi suggested

"Let's split up." Clay nodded

"Oui, Clay and I will take the left; Omi: you and Kimiko take the right." Tess suggested

"I'll take centre then." Dojo nodded, landing

"Okay, we'll meet back in fifteen minutes." Clay spoke "We don't want to catch pneumonia."

Everyone nodded together at that, agreeing to his statement

"See you in a minute." Tess waved as she and Clay went one way, Dojo went another and Omi and Kimiko left for a different direction.

"Here we go." Omi smiled, looking around rapidly

'C-Come on K-Kimiko...D-Don't let this chance go!' She thought Kimiko thought, taking deep breaths. It didn't help that the freezing air was filling her lungs

"Here!" Omi smiled, passing the Hanamichi Fan

"Th-The H-Hanamichi Fan?" Kimiko gasped and held her own made Wu.

"It'll keep you warm." He nodded

"But what about you?" She asked

"I will be fine, I am in my element." He smiled proudly

"I-If you're sure." Kimiko answered "...O-Omi."

"I'm sure." He smiled happily

"I...O-Okay..." She shivered **"Hanamichi Fan... FIRE!"** Kimiko called and was enveloped by a warming fire, heating her up and protecting her from the cold

"There you go." Omi smiled

"Um...Omi." Kimiko tried to answer, but Omi was already off finding the scroll 'Darn it!' Kimiko mentally berated herself 'Well...I guess I have to find the scroll. Quicker I find it, quicker I can tell Omi.' She thought She sighed, looking around carefully. As the fires licked around her body, but didn't scorch or burn her body or clothes, it kept her warm...And slightly melted the ice to slush. The two looked around, trying to spot the scroll "Come on, Kimiko...Where's that scroll?" She urged

"Scroll?! Scroll?! Where are you?!" Omi called "Hmm...I wonder where it could be?" He pondered and felt the cold nipping around his bald head **"... ICE!"** He suddenly called, punching the ground. The great floor of ice was elevated and brought up and brought around him to protect him from the cold but through the reflection of the ice he could see more"Let's see, if the scroll is here." He spoke to himself. Soon he spotted it, off in the distance, and he smiled "Got it!" Omi smiled and, using the ice, he skated over there.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked, looking around randomly "Omi!" She called out, though the storm made it difficult to hear... Wait, there wasn't a storm a second ago?! "What's going on?!" She yelled

"Hey Kimiko." A voice spoke throughout the wind.

She quickly span around, ready for battle 'Impossible.' she thought

"Like I'm going to fight you with that fan of yours. Later." The voice called out and left leaving a great storm behind it.

"... RAIMUNDO?!" She yelled

Within the storm was the traitor, Raimundo "Hey Kimiko. How are you?" He smirked, lowering himself

"Fine until I saw you." she glared

"Aww Kimi, don't be like that." he smirked "After all, you and I could rule the world."

"Rule the world?" Kimiko scoffed "Oh yeah, like I'd want to do that."

"Watch this." Ramindo smirked as he pointed at a block of ice **"Heylin Power: Wind."** In a burst of wind energy the ice was turned into small little pebbles of ice

"W... What?" Kimiko gasped gently

"That is the power you can learn." Raimundo grinned "Wuya was a Fire Dragon, just like you."

"Wuya... was... a Dragon... of Fire?" Kimiko blinked gently

"Yes! You know how powerful she is!" Raimundo grinned and laughed "You could become JUST as powerful, if not more, if you become her apprentice! If you get trained by her!"

Kimiko was silent, staring at her hands in disbelief

"All you have to do is say yes." Raimundo smiled, holding out a hand

Kimiko was silent as she looked at his hand. Her mind drifted; imagining herself dressed in a knee length, sleevless black dress with a V-Cut showing her breasts. All around her her was green fire as she smirked evilly and sexily... and then she imagined Omi's hurt face. Shaking her head she snapped herself free from her thoughts "Sorry, but no." she smirked, slapping his hand away

"What?" Raimundi blinked

"I said no." Kimiko replied simply "I don't care about ruling the world. I will not betray my friends, like you did."

"Fine." Raimundo growled **"WIND!"** he roared, slashing his arms and sending her flying before he flew off

* * *

*with Omi*

"I must get the scroll; I cannot allow Raimundo get it." Omi spoke as he used the snow as a means of transport even though he didn't know he was here "Now, where is it?" Omi asked himself looking around "There!" He gasped, jumping at the scroll but he soon got a face full of snow and ice in his face, causing him to fall to the floor

"Yoink!" A voice spoke from within the storm and grabbed the scroll.

"NO!" Omi yelled, quickly standing up again

 **"Heylin Power: WIND!"** The voice called out and threw large icy winds at Omi.

 **"ICE!"** Omi called, blocking the attack and shooting sharp blades of ice

"See ya." The voice called out and vanished, the storm then ceased and Omi was falling from the air

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi yelled

* * *

*with Clay and Tess*

"Almost... got it..." Tess whispered, her fingers inches from a scroll as Clay boosted her height. Clay grunted as they were just a fingertip away from the scroll, so...He went on tip-toes and that got the scroll from the cave wall "Got it!" Tess smiled proudly

"Wh-Whoa look out!" Clay spoke as he was off-balance and fell backwards and Tess landed on top of him

"Ooof!" they both grunted

"You okay?" Clay asked

"Oui...I-I am..." Tess blushed

"It's okay." Clay nodded, blushing a bit

"Um...Thank you. For catching me." Tess got up slowly

"Welcome." He nodded, Tess passing him the scroll

"We should find Dojo." Tess spoke

"...Oh no, Dojo!" Clay clasped his hat

* * *

*With Dojo*

"Brr! Guys! Anybody? HELP!" Dojo called out before he blinked "Oh wow, whats this?"

* * *

*with Raimundo*

"I got it...Ha, I-I got it!" Raimundo smiled as he exhaled lightly then cheered lightly to himself when suddenly two angry figures landed in front of him. It was Kimiko and Omi, and they where both pissed "Oh...Hey you two. Bit nippy?" He jeered

"Give the scroll back!" Omi snapped

"Hmm...Nah. I'm gonna hold onto it. Maybe learn a thing or two." Raimundo answered

Kimiko saw the blue band around the scroll and frowned "That belongs to Omi!"

"Really? This belongs to Cue-Ball?" Raimundo asked "Come get it. Golden Tiger Claws!"

 **"ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!"** Omi yelled, freezing Raimundo's legs before he could get through the portal

"Gah! Sonnova- **WIND!"** He forced the pair back

 **"Hanamichi Fan!"** Kimiko countered launching a barrage of petals

"What the? No, have to...Come on!" Raimundo tried to break the ice

"HA!" Omi charged, jumping at Raimundo as he reached for the scroll

"No you don't!" Raimundo threw a portal at Omi and made him teleport elsewhere.

 **"Third Arm Sash!"** Kimiko called, the blue sash shooting into the portal and pulling Omi out of the portal

"WHA!" Omi shouted as his clothes had caught a little fire. "Hot, hot, HOT!"

"Where did you send him?" Kimiko snarled

"Never you mind!" Raimundo answered

"Bastard!" Kimiko snapped

"Damn...IT!" Raimundo cracked the ice and manage to free his legs.

"Run!" Kimiko told him, Omi holding the scroll "We need to run!"

"GRR! **Heylin Power: WIND, GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"** Raimundo shouted and ripped the air with the claws

Kimiko grabbed Omi's hand, the two running "Come on!" Kimiko shouted as they ran

"Right." Omi nodded, the two going as fast as they could

"RAH!" Raimundo threw another claws worth of strikes at the pair but soon he could not see them anymore... They were gone "God...Damn it!" Rai snapped. He punched the ice and split it in half... Revealing a scroll "Aha! A-A scroll!" He chuffed happily and cracked it from the ice. It had a a green-ish blue binding. Wind.

* * *

*time skip*

Omi and Kimiko panted as they reunited with Clay and Tess, hands on their knees "Are...You guys...Okay?" Kimiko asked the two

"We're fine." Clay nodded

"What about you?" Tess asked

"We have a scroll." Omi produced it.

"Same." Clay nodded

"Same!" Dojo smiled proudly, slithering over carrying six scrolls in his arms

"HOLY COW!" Clay and Kimiko went wide eyed

"Mon Dieu!" Tess gasped

"Dojo...HOW?!" Omi gasped

"I recognised the area! I dropped a bunch of scrolls when Dashi and I flew over here 1500 years ago!" Dojo smiled

"Dojo...You are brilliant!" Omi smiled

"C-Can we get out of here now please? The cold's getting to me again." Tess shivered

Dojo nodded, passing the scrolls to them all before he grew once more "Next stop: Hawaii." Dojo spoke

"Why? Is there another scroll there?" Kimiko asked

"No, I need to get rid of this frostbite!" Dojo shuddered making the group laugh and agree


	8. Good Weather, Hawaii RollarCoaster Ride

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown

* * *

 **Xiaolin Showdown: Dark Wind**

 **Chapter 8:  
Good Weather, Hawaii RollarCoaster Ride  
**

* * *

The dragons and Tess were flying over Maui, the heat of the sun was warming them up as they slowly descended to the soft sandy beaches "Beautiful!" Tess gasped

"You've never been to Hawaii; have you?" Dojo asked

"Never..." Tess smiled looking at the island in awe

"Neither have I." Omi nodded

"My dad took me when I was a kid. It was a great vacation." Kimiko smiled "What about you, Clay?"

"Not really." Clay shrugged

"Ah...! Hot sand...Just what the doctor ordered..." Dojo smiled as he slithered within the sand and warmed his body

Omi chuckled, picking up the bag full of scrolls "So what elements do we have here?" Omi pondered picking up a scroll with a grey seal.

"Could this be 'Metal'?" Kimiko asked

"Possibly, or it could be 'neutral'." Omi answered

"This one looks like lightning." Clay said, holding up a yellow labelled one

"This one is green. Could this mean 'Wood' Or 'Earth'?" Tess pulled out another one.

"That's four. Our water one, your lightning one, this metal one and this Earth one." Kimiko spoke

"Four left." Clay answered

"This looks like another fire scroll." Omi said, pointing at a red one "I think."

"That's five. This light blue one might be Ice or Water." Kimiko pulled out another scroll, giving the total to six.

"And these two are white and black." Tess spoke

"White and black? What elements are those?" Clay asked

"Dojo, do you know anything about a White and Black scroll?" Omi asked

"Yeah, those are based on the balance of Yin and Yang. Like the Yo-Yo's." Dojo poked his head out of the sand

"The what?" They asked

"The Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's. The Yo-Yo's separates the good and bad chi from a person as they travel back and forth between the Yin Yang World. But using BOTH will allow the user to enter the Yin Yang World without losing either chi on return." Dojo answered "I remember dropping one in a jungle somewhere...But I can't put my finger on where I put the other..." Dojo explained as he tapped against his ear.

"... Darn." Omi blinked

"Hang on." Clay clicked it and pulled out from Dojo's ear a white Yo-Yo with a black teardrop like symbol on the face.

"No wonder everything was muffled in there. Thanks." Dojo smiled

"...Dégoûtant." Tess flinched

"Beg pardon." Kimiko asked

"Disgusting." Tess answered

"Ah... Agreed." Kimiko nodded

"... Maybe that can trap Raimundo and Wuya!" Omi gasped

"Huh?" The group asked

"We trap them in the Yin Yang World!" Omi answered

"Omi, that's a good idea but...EVERYONE'S chi is in the Yin Yang World. They could change the balance of the person." Dojo answered making them all flinched at that "Good idea though. But the risks are too great..." Dojo answered

"Wait...Didn't you say if only ONE of the Yo-Yo's was used they'd lose one half of their chi?" Tess asked

"Yeah, why?" Dojo answered

"What if we send them there and bring them back? Only using ONE Yo-Yo. They'd be good; wouldn't they?" Tess asked

"But we need to go IN the world to bring them back." Dojo replied

"Just a suggestion." Tess frowned

"And it was a good one." Clay smiled, putting his hand in her shoulder

"Merci Clay." Tess blushed

"Thanks." he nodded

"Well...Let's just enjoy the beach for now." Dojo spoke "Give us a chance to warm up before we head back." They all nodded, putting the scrolls back...

"We don't have swimsuits." Kimiko flinched

"Can we not swim only in our undergarments?" Omi suggested and that made the girls freeze and blush

"Can somebody slap his mouth shut, before Omi makes another comment?" Dojo sighed

"... What?" Omi blinked

"Let's go, we can probably find a store or something." Clay sighed

"I DO have my card." Kimiko nodded

"Then to the swimsuit store!" Omi pointed to a random direction... And once again the girls blushed

* * *

*Time skip*

"Do you think this is alright?" Tess asked as she was wearing a silver and blue bathing suit.

"Clay will love it." Kimiko winked

"Merci, Kimiko. And I'm sure Omi will like your bikini." Tess smiled

Kimiko smiled, wearing a red two piece bikini with some yellow fire patterns "I'm sure he will...I wonder how're the boys doing?" Kimiko wondered

* * *

*with the boys*

"Phew...Glad I found some shorts that can fit me." Clay spoke as he was now wearing some dark green three quarter shorts and a Hawaiian vest

"Same." Omi nodded. Omi was actually wearing blue shorts with white Hibiscus flowers and a light blue tie dye shirt.

"True." Dojo smiled, wearing small set of yellow shorts "I still can't believe they have shorts in my size." Dojo smiled

"Those are shorts from an action figure." Clay deadpanned lightly

"Huh...No wonder they chafe." Dojo scratched lightly

Omi and Clay sighed, the two waiting for the girls "I wonder what Kimiko and Tess will be like?" Omi thought kindly as if on que, said girls arrived and you could hear a couple of air horns sounding in both boys' brains when they saw them

"Wow, nice going girls." Dojo nodded

"Oh, thanks Dojo." Kimiko smiled

"Merci, Dojo." Tess added

"Well...What do you think?" Kimiko asked, with a blush

"... Pretty..." Omi mumbled lightly

"...Hotter than a Texas summer." Clay added

"... Thanks." The two blushed

"So...What do we do now?" Omi asked as he was blushing

"Hmm..." Kimiko said, looking at herself "I guess I'll go for a swim. I DO like the water."

"Excellent, then we can have a game of knit ball." Omi answered

"NET ball, Omi." Dojo answered

"That to!" Omi nodded, missing the hint Kimiko gave making her sigh and hang her head

* * *

*Time Skip*

The monks and Tess smiled, enjoying their beach day "Legs down!" Omi called out as he hit the volleyball in the air

"He means 'Heads up'." Dojo answered

"That to!" Omi called

"Darn it." Kimiko sighed, sunbathing now with a parasol protecting her

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Tess asked with a frown

"No. Omi didn't notice my hint." Kimiko sighed "I keep getting interrupted when I try and tell him outright so I was trying to get him to start it with that hint."

"...How about now? I can take over for him in the game, you two can talk then." Tess offered

"And something will interrupt again." Kimiko grumbled

"You never know until you try." Tess spoke

"I... Fine." She sighed

"Omi, I'm tagging in." Tess spoke to them

"Huh?" Omi asked, turning to her... And got a ball into the back of the head "Ow!" He snapped

"Sorry partner." Clay apologised

"Omi, I still need to talk to you." Kimiko said, reminding him about earlier

"Oh, oh yes. Please excuse us, everyone." Omi answered. The two walked off, leaving the volleyball game between Clay and Tess "So, Kimiko...What did you want to talk about?" Omi asked kindly

"I..." Kimiko opened her mouth... Only for a familiar bronze high tech jet to be seen flying towards them "Oh. For the. Love of...BUDDHA!" She screamed

* * *

*house of Jack Spicer, an hour ago*

"Hawaii?" Jack asked in shock

"Yeah, Hawaii. Jack, you haven't had a holiday in ages." Ashley answered

"I... Yea, I guess." He whispered

"Jack, it'll be fun. You. Me. The sun, sand, surf...Just...forget every strife." Ashley hugged him

"... Fine." He sighed, nodding

"That's great. I promise. It'll be fine." Ashley purred in his arms

"... You gonna wear the cat bikini?" he asked carefully

"Oh yes." She answered reassuringly

* * *

*present*

"Oh. For the. Love of...BUDDHA!" Kimiko screamed

"What the?" Jack questioned looking out of his plane "Kimiko? Cue ball?!"

"Oh...What are YOU doing here Spicer?!" Kimiko called out

"Never mind what I'M doing here. What're YOU doing here?!" Jack responded

"We are taking a relaxing breath of sea air to clear our minds." Omi answered

""We're taking a breather to clear our heads." Kimiko translated

"Same." Katnappe frowned as she and Jack for off the plane

"So you are not here to-hmm?!" Omi asked, unintentionally trying to spark off Spicer's interest, before Kimiko stopped him

"I'm not here to grab any Wu, or cause trouble...Okay?" Jack explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kimiko frowned as the two 'villains' got off the jet

Jack was wearing black swim three quarter shorts with bronze accents with a small skull on one leg. Ashley was wearing a black bikini with a cat motif on each cup; and a light green, cat's eye skirt that covered her waist and legs and wore a wide brimmed hat "Do-do we look like we're armed?" Jack asked. "I don't even have my Jack-Bots."

"You never do. You call and they appear out of nowhere." Kimiko deadpanned

"Well, we don't. Okay?" Jack answered "I promise on my black heart!" He added

"...We will trust you for now, Jack Spicer." Omi spoke seriously

"Thank you." Ashley nodded

"So...Later." Kimiko waved

"Sure. See ya." Spicer nodded and let with Ashley

"That was interesting." The two girls said sarcastically to their parent, not knowing they were speaking in unison

"I know." Omi and Spicer answered the same time too, unknown to the other.

"So...What did you want to talk about Kimiko?" Omi asked, trying to pick up where they left off

Kimiko took a deep breath and started "Okay. Omi I..."

* * *

*With Raimundo and Wuya*

Raimundo grunted as Wuya's head bobbed up and down on his cock, rewarding him for finding a scroll. Raimundo moaned, his hand resting atop Wuya's head as...

* * *

*Screen shatters!*

"OH COME ON!" Kimiko screamed, the screen quickly reforming to the beach scene as Kimiko suddenly pulled Omi into a kiss

"HMM?!" Omi blushed as Kimiko kissed him.

"I am tired of interruptions! Omi, I love you!" Kimiko said passionately, not thinking just acting on instinct and saying whatever came to mind as she broke the kiss. She was not thinking, not doubting herself, she was speaking from the heart and not stopping "I thought you were one of the cutest guys I ever met since the first time I saw you! You are also kind, funny and a great friend! Even when you are arrogant or being a bit sexist you don't do it, to mean it, maliciously and you HAVE tried to get better at both! You are strong and fast, you mesmerise me when you start practising the moves you have been learning since you were a child! You are smart, even if not tech or world smart and can be naive! And you have an amazing heart! You make me laugh so easily, you're smile is infectious and even when serious you somehow make the world seem ten times brighter! Omi, I love you!" And with that she pulled him into a second, slightly deeper kiss but both showed off her true full feelings. She showed all of her love with both kisses, this one doing its best to clearly get the message across

Omi blushed at that, his mind filled with what Kimiko said...And his heart was running a million miles an hour. So he did his best to kiss back. He clumsily kissed back; doing his best to try and show her he felt the same

'O-Omi...' Kimiko thought happily, feeling how hard Omi was trying his best. She even cried happily

"Kimiko...D-Did I do something wrong?" Omi asked as he cupped her face

"No... There happy tears." She smiled

Omi smiled and wiped those happy tears away so he could gently, and sloppily, kissed Kimiko. Kimiko soon broke the kiss, smiling gently "I...Am sorry. That I never knew." Omi apologised"... I... Though you liked Raimundo."

"ME? A-And Raimundo? No!" Kimiko answered

"... Your diary sounded." He muttered

"M-My diary? You read my diary?" Kimiko blinked in shock

"I... I didn't know!" He quickly defended

"Omi...Did you see how I spelt your name?" Kimiko blushed

"You didn't say the name of the person you liked on the page I read." Omi flinched "But it was after a paragraph talking about Raimundo so..."

"I dotted your name with hearts instead of dots for the I's." Kimiko blushed

"I thought that was what girls did." Omi blinked

"...Only to the ones we like..." Kimiko answered with a brighter blush

"... Oh..."

"Yeah..." Kimiko smiled shyly. Omi nodded, looking down in embarrassment "Omi...?" Kimiko caught his frown "It...It's okay."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled

Kimiko sighed in understanding and hugged him gently "It's okay." She smiled

"Kimiko...I am sorry I didn't recognize your feelings sooner." Omi apologised again

"It's fine." Kimiko nodded again

"So...What should we do now?" Omi asked

"Now? We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Kimiko chuckled, kissing him again

"Hmm...I can learn to like that." He smiled happily

"Oh? You have to LEARN to like it?" Kimiko teased

"Well...I am unsure on what a boyfriend and girlfriend do." He blushed. "The book I used some time ago was out of date."

"... How out of date?" Kimiko asked curiously

"It said "Printed in 1863"." Omi answered

"I see." She chuckled

"I do not think the book was accurate." Omi added

"Probably." She giggled

"Well...Shall we...Head back? Hand in hand?" He asked

"My Omi, so forward!" She joked, taking his hand with a giggle

Omi smiled as he took her hand in his; and as they headed back, both of them blushed at the situation "This... Is nice." He whispered

"Hmm..." Kimiko nodded and agreed

"Go girl!" Tess called as the two walked towards them

"M-Ms Tess!" Omi blushed seeing Tess, as he and Kimiko were walking together.

"Glad you told him." Clay nodded

"Wait...You BOTH knew?" Omi asked in shock

"Yea." Dojo nodded "You were as obvious as can be." The pair blushed at that comment.

"I think we know what we can do with the Black and White Scrolls." Clay whispered to Tess with a smile

"What?" Tess asked in confusion

"Yin and Yang, two halves of one whole..." Clay pointed at the two, thinking they could make two Shen Gon Wu using Kimiko's and Omi's love for each other. Tess just tilted her head in confusion "I'll try and explain later." Clay reassured her.

"Okay." She nodded

"So...How did it go?" Dojo insinuated.

"Did what go?" Omi asked

"The...The two of you finally...You know...TELLING each other!" Dojo answered

"I think it went well." Kimiko shrugged

"Well, congratulations you two." Dojo smiled

"Thank you." They both blushed

"Want to rest up or head back?" Clay asked kindly

"Don't know." Omi shrugged

"...I think-" Kimiko spoke before a large dark cloud came around

"What's that?!" Dojo yelled

"I don't know, but it's probably not good." Clay answered

"Head to the beach, we'll see a broader sight." Omi spoke

Everyone nodded and ran, Tess not knowing what to do followed. The five of them soon saw the cloud and saw that it was dark chi controlled...Being followed by golems "Great, another invasion force." Kimiko sighed

"Doesn't end...We have to get the people out of here." Clay spoke

"I got that!" Tess called

"Dojo, take the scrolls. We can't let those guys get them." Clay added

"Got it!" Dojo called

"Kimiko and I will take the ones in the air, Clay you take the ones on the ground." Omi spoke

"Of course." Clay grinned, cracking his knuckles

"Since when did Wuya have flying golems?" Kimiko said in slight worry

"...Raimundo..." Omi thought "His Heylin power. He must have grown further in his power."

"Well... We can do it." Kimiko nodded

"I KNOW we can." Omi responded. The three nodded, charging with a yell. In the sky, the golems looked down and then began to fall in for a barrage attack. Omi and Kimiko where jumping around, striking golem after golem and jumping off the defeated golem to a fresh one

"Hey Omi, let's make this a game sweetheart." Kimiko flirted mighty and she smiled in a slight adrenaline filled haze

"A game? HYAH! What sort of game?" Omi asked with a small blush at that nickname she just gave him

"The one who takes down the least golems has to do whatever the other wants for 24 hours." Kimiko challenged

"Those are fair terms. Hyah!" Omi answered destroying another golem. "I accept. Start from now?"

"Sure." Kimiko smiled "Good luck lover boy! **Judileyflip, FIRE!"**

 **"Tsunami Strike, WATER!"** Omi called out as well.

"Those two." Clay chuckled **"Seismic Kick, EARTH!"** Clay proclaimed and slammed three golems together with his technique. He looked down at his hands, feeling confident, and cried **"METAL!"** As he slammed his hands into the ground five great spikes of metal protruded from the ground and split the golems into rubble "... Wow." He blinked

"ROAR!" One of the golems roared and tried to slam Clay, but the Dragon of Earth blocked it with his arms...shattering the golem's arms. "Huh?!"

"That's new." Clay spoke in shock

* * *

*with Jack and Ashley*

"Oh...Wuya...Every. Time...Every...FUCKING TIME!" Spicer yelled out. He and Ashley where hiding near the jet, looking up at the hell

"What're we going to do?" Ashley asked

"I... Should we run?" Jack asked

"... Maybe give the monks the Wu?" Ashley asked

"What Wu? I don't have any." Jack answered

"... You didn't bring them?!"

"You said 'relaxing holiday'!" Jack answered and activated a button on their plane. The jet flew over and opened the cockpit, letting then get inside to escape

"What about the monks?" Ashley asked

"I know, I know!" Jack responded "But we don't HAVE any Wu!" Jack answered and activated the plane's defensive systems. "I DO however have this."

"... The hell." Ashley blinked

"I said I didn't have weapons on ME." Jack answered. "Never said a thing about my plane."

"... Remind me to give you a BJ for this later." Was all she said before she got into the jet. As the two flew up into the air they started to shoot at the golems that were coming at the islands. Taking care to not hit Omi or Kimiko.

Speaking of the new couple...

"How many are you on?" Omi asked

"Thirty two. Thirty THREE!" Kimiko answered, crashing another golem.

"I'm on... Thirty five." He called "Thirty six."

"Huh?! No way!" Kimiko gasped and upped her speed and attacks

"Water beets rock Kimiko." Omi smiled

"How do you know that?" Kimiko asked

"You taught me about erosion." He reminded

"Oh right." Kimiko blushed and continued to break golems but she found this VERY fun

* * *

*Down on the ground*

"This way everyone! To the boats!" Tess shouted to the people, to help evacuate them. She saw the people running, everyone running in pure fear and sadness. This was like how she was...Instead of trying to help in the fight, she was scared and helping the innocents but... She still wanted to help 'What can I do...?' She thought. She sighed, relaxing a bit as she focused on helping people

* * *

*Back with Clay*

Clay panted, finishing off the golems in the ground "Man...That was harder than wrangling cattle back home." Clay commented. He sighed, rubbing the sweat from his forehead "I hope the others are okay." Clay hoped as he said that Kimiko and Omi landed, the flying golems crashing. The two Dragons panted as they had broken the last of the golems.

"How...Many...Was that?" Kimiko panted

"Sixty two." Omi panted

"...Sixty one..." Kimiko frowned

"Well there are two left." Clay pointed out, two flying golems trying to get away. The two monks turned around to take the golems but Omi held back, jumping half a second later than he should have to win, Kimiko jumping up and taking them both down with a simple split kick

"Yea! I win!" Kimiko cheered

"Yes, yes you did Kimiko." Omi smiled graciously. The two landed, hugging lightly

"You think that'll send a message to Wuya?" Clay asked

That made the other dragons raise their eyebrows

* * *

*Time skip*

The dragons and Tess were now back at Japan in Kimiko's home. They were taking a respite for what happened back at Hawaii "You did great out there Tess." Clay smiled, making her blush

"Merci, Clay...I-I just did what anyone would do." She responded

"You were still brave." He smiled. Omi and Kimiko were in a different room, they were sitting alone together as Kimiko had won their little bet, Omi had to do what she wanted and Omi didn't care since it made her smile

"Omi, come here." Kimiko smiled and asked kindly

"Okay Kimiko." He nodded, doing as she said and she hugged him happily, now that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Omi smiled, hugging her back "Is this going to be something we can do all the time?" Omi asked

"Yes Omi, we can hug anytime." Kimiko giggled

Omi smiled and kissed her before quickly picking back "I am sorry. That was too forward... Right?"

"No...No it wasn't." Kimiko smiled and kissed him back for a little bit longer than he did "You know... You DO have to do as I say." Kimiko smiled teasingly as she broke the kiss

"I know. So...What do you want me to do?" He asked kindly. Kimiko grinned almost evilly at that "I am...Going to regret this aren't I?" Omi gulped

"No, no you won't." She smiled lovingly

"Oh...Then...What do you want me to do?" Omi asked. Kimiko smiled, pulling him into a kiss again "Hmm..." Omi blushed as he was kissing Kimiko, and she did the same.

"Like it?" Kimiko smiled

"I would be lying if I said I didn't." Omi responded

"Good." Kimiko nodded, moving his hands onto the blue sash around her waist that held her red robs together "Undo it."

"I...O-Okay..." He slowly began to undo Kimiko's sash, though it was obvious he was nervous about doing this.

Soon the blue silk was gone, falling to the floor "Is the door locked?" She asked, keeping her robes together lightly

"Um...I can go check." Omi answered, running to the door and checked the lock. It was tightly shut and properly locked.

"Good." Kimiko nodded, opening her robes slowly as she blushed

"K-Kimiko...!" Omi blushed seeing Kimiko's stripped body. Well, her upper body. Her breasts clad in a black bra with small fire decorations "K-K-Kimiko..." Omi gulped seeing her in a half-state of undress

"Take... Take my shoes and pants." She blushed

"Okay..." Omi slowly nodded and did so. He took off her shoes first, since they were slip on's it was very easy. He then reached up and carefully, nervously, took off her tight white pants. Kimiko blushed as she felt her trousers being pulled down by her boyfriend. Soon she was just in her underwear before Omi, the short monk still holding her white pants in his hands "Is...is this okay?" Omi gulped

"Yes." Kimiko nodded, blushing "I... I know it'll be a ways away... But I am hoping we would be able to get married... Have children... Give each other a lot of pleasure... And I know I am moving a bit fast... But with Wuya we could die any day."

"Kimiko...What...What're you saying? We're NOT going to die." Omi asked, the last part being a bit more prominent.

"Master Fung died... There is always the CHANCE." She said, sharing her honest fears "I... Don't want to live with regrets." She sighed, standing up and undoing her bra before reaching for her panties and bending over, sliding them down her legs quickly

"K-Kimiko..." Omi became hot under the collar and felt his member growing under his trousers.

"Omi... Please." She whispered, kissing him "My... Last 'order'... Is for you to make love to me."

"M-Make love...to...K-Kimiko...I...I do not know..." Omi whispered back

"Omi... You said you'd do whatever I asked with this bet." She said, tears in her eyes "Let me show you how boys and girls make each other happy."

"I...I will honour our bet." Omi answered. Kimiko smiled and kissed him, slowly undressing the short monk. Kimiko revealed Omi's battle hardened body to her, seeing his toned but thin muscles. She found them beautiful, rubbing and kissing each one in amazement "K-Kim...Miko..." He moaned lightly

"Omi." She smiled, pulling his pants down

"Hmm." He hummed lightly, feeling slightly ashamed of his arousal

"It's okay." She smiled lovingly, pulling his pants down completely and feeding him

"K-Kimiko..." He moaned as he saw his member, erect and pulsing, free from his garbs. It was large, especially compared to his frame "Sorry...It has been a while since it has been like this." Omi answered

"So you don't masturbate?" She asked in shock

"I...Meditate. For self-control." Omi admitted

"... You ever get like this for me?" She blushed, rubbing him gently

"Ah! I...I always did..." He moaned lightly and panted

Kimiko's face was atomic red before she kissed him, falling to her knees "Y... You need to be wet so it does in easier." she mumbled as she started to lick and kiss his cock

"AH...O-Okay...I-I understand..." He moaned "But... This feels very good."

"It's supposed to." Kimiko answered. She spat on his dick a bit, rubbing it into his dick to try and make it wetter

"Hmm! I-Is this what people do...To make love?" He asked

"It's called foreplay, making each other feel good before we actually make love. But right now I'm just making your penis wet so it'll be easier for it." Kimiko explained

"K-Kimiko...I...It feels really good...I want to give you the same." He panted heavily

"I will in a minute." She assured

"O-Okay..." He nodded and let Kimiko service him. Soon she pulled back, his rod sleek and wet. Kimiko blushed, setting herself on her back and spreading her legs wide

"Okay Omi...Here...Y-You're supposed to lick here..." Kimiko blushed pointing to her vagina."O-Okay Omi...You should be ready now..." She blushed

"Put it... Put it here." She said nervously, spreading her pussylips

"This...This is a woman's parts?" He asked looking at it.

"Yes it is." She nodded

"So...I-I just...Push in? With my member?" He asked

"Yes." She nodded

"Do...Do I need the 'condone'?" Omi asked "Protection?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked

"I um...I used your digital assistant. I had to check." Omi blushed

"Check what?"

"...That book...I wanted to "down month" my mind." Omi answered

"...Update." She nodded

"Yes, that." He nodded

"Well...I...I don't have any." She answered "We'll have to go without." She added

"Okay..." Omi gulped and nodded, gently rubbing his member against her vagina. The two moaned, slowly pushing inside her "K-Kimiko! You're so...tight." Omi commented

"Oh Omi!" She moaned

"I...I feel something...Inside you." He moaned

"That... Is my hymen." She blushed

"Your...Hymen..." He gulped "Will...Will I hurt you?"

"Yes... But only for a bit." She smiled

"Oh...Okay...I'll make it as painless as possible..." He answered and pushed in gently, thinking it was the best way to do it.

Kimiko flinched as her hymen shattered but she held back her pain as Omi pushed forward, he felt like he was going to explode. This new pleasure, this foreign feeling, it was intoxicating and he began to thrust so fast he was like a blur "AH O-Omi!" Kimiko moaned feeling his thrusts like he was trying to finish a marathon. His hips where a blur, fucking her with wild abandon. And Kimiko was in heaven, her eyes rolling back at the sensation

"Kimiko! Kimiko, I feel strange!" Omi moaned. "I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"'You're gonna cum." She mumbled through a pleasure filled haze, having already came twice "Shoot of all inside me."

"I...I...Alright!" Omi moaned and came into Kimiko's vagina. Kimiko moaned, cumming for the third time as she held Omi close "K-Kimiko..." Omi panted as he accepted the hug, reciprocating it in kind. He connected with Kimiko...He had made love to her...and he now had even MORE reason to protect and fight alongside her.

"I love you Omi." Kimiko whispered, kissing him

"I love you too...Kimiko..." Omi panted and fell to sleep on her. Kimiko smiled, holding him close as she sighed happily and drifted to sleep

* * *

*With Jack and Ashley*

Jack and Ashley landed back home, the two of them were still feeling that rush fighting against Wuya's forces. Ashley panted, suddenly kissing Jack as soon as they got out of the jet "Hmm, hmm. Ashley..." Jack moaned, tasting Ashley's lips. Ashley quickly fell to her knees, rushing with his pants "Ashley..." Jack panted as he felt his shorts being undone and his member was exposed to her.

"Kitty what her cream." She panted, licking his cock from base to tip several times "Besides, I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah...Yeah you did..." Jack moaned and felt Ashley's tongue lick up and down his cock, even beginning to suck it. He was amazed at her skill, moaning as he just let her do as she wanted "A-Ashley...!" Jack moaned as he was about to cum. The girl quickly pulled off his cock, using both hands to quickly jack him off as she held her mouth open wide and meowed "Ashley!" Jack moaned and came over her and into her mouth. She purred, licking up the cum happily "Ashley..." He panted looking at her, feeling exhausted

"Kitty loves her cream." She winked

"Is it wrong...that...I wanna fuck senseless?" He panted

"Nope." She purred

"Good...Cause...I'm gonna lose my senses..." He smiled lightly

Katnappe giggled, licking up all the cum off her and swallowing before kissing him "Hmm...I'll make it wonderful." She purred

"You always are." She smiled

* * *

*With Clay and Tess*

The two sat with Dojo, going through the scrolls "I can't believe how much it takes to make a new Wu..." Clay rubbed his eyes

"Meh, get used to it. Dashi made Wu almost on a daily basis. Why do you think there's hundreds of them?" Dojo answered "Well he didn't make ALL of them just a shit tone."

"So where did the others come from?" Tess asked, taking five minutes as her brain was smouldering from the lack of understanding of ancient Chinese.

"Xiaolin Masters before Daishi." Dojo sighed

"That makes sense...Let's take five. We can figure something out later..." Clay rubbed his eyes

Dojo nodded in agreement at that. As they rolled up the Shen Gon Wu Scrolls up, Tess and Clay went off together while Dojo went to find Kimiko's father. The two were holding hands, not even realising they were doing it. They didn't talk, they were just enjoying their walk.

To them it was... Nice and natural

Soon they came to a game room, they were the only ones there. Nothing more but the lights of the machines and games inside "... Huh." Clay smiled

"Looks like we're alone..." Tess responded

"Yea." He nodded

"We...We've spent a lot of time together..." She blushed

"Well... Considering Omi and Kimiko that's not surprising." Clay blushed

"Hmm. Do...Do you feel...The same?" Tess asked shyly.

"The same?"

"This...feeling." Tess answered. "Like...More than good friends."

"I... Kinda." Clay blinked

"Clay...Um...After...After you save the world..." Tess blushed

"Yes?" he asked

"Could we...Maybe...go on...a date?" Tess blushed deeper

"... I would like that." Clay smiled

"Y-You would? Merci beaucoup!" Tess smiled

Clay smiled, Tess hugging him

* * *

*elsewhere*

Raimundo sighed happily, sitting on Wuya's throne as the red haired witch continued her 'reward'. 'Man...who would've thought I would be getting served by Wuya?' He thought as he came into her mouth

For the third time

"How was that...Raimundo?" She purred after swallowing his seed

"As... Amazing as that last two times." He panted

"Good...Because now...We should make out Wu." Wuya answered

"W... Do we have to?" He gulped

"Do you WANT to rely on only one Wu? Or do you want to have an advantage against the Dragons?" Wuya asked

"But... Your pussy and ass." He gulped lustfully

"...You're not going to let this go; are you?" Wuya sighed

"Nope." Raimundo nodded

"...Fine. Never let it be said, I don't do anything for you." Wuya answered. Raimundo grinned, pulling her onto his lap "Which do you want first?" She asked as she felt Raimundo's cock between her legs

"Hmmm... Surprise me." He smirked, closing his eyes

'Cheek.' She thought as she slid his cock into her ass...though she needed to prep herself. Luckily she had given him a long through blowjob so she didn't need TOO much prep but it never hurt to be careful "Hmm...! I-It's in!" Wuya moaned as her ass took Raimundo's cock

"I love this ass!" Raimundo groaned, not opening his eyes

"Y-You got it in one...! AH!" She moaned feeling her ass filled with his cock, her breasts bouncing up and down from Raimundo's thrusts.

"I've fucked this tight ass so much I know it from feel alone!" He smiled

"F-Fuck! I-I'm cumming! I-I'll cumming from my ass!" She moaned

"Already?" He smirked

"I-I've been giving you service...for hours...I'm sensitive." She answered

Raimundo laughed with a smirk, pulling out and slamming into her pussy "Cum for me!"

"AH! R-Raimundo!" Wuya moaned

"I haven't cum since that last blowjob...I want to make your pussy cum." He smiled

"N... None inside!" She moaned

"'None inside'? Strange sentence...Maybe I could rectify that!" Raimundo continued to thrust deep into her pussy

"N... None of your cum inside me!" She repeated, moaning

"Alright...Alright!" He moaned as he was nearing his limit. "Then get in your knees!"

Wuya bounced off his lap, her pussy twitching and now she was on her knees, as she was now being painted white by Raimundo's cum. She moaned as the cum landed on her face and chest as she fingered herself to orgasm

"Man...You look good in white..." Raimundo moaned

"I... need to put you in a chastity belt or something... Before I get addicted to this." Wuya panted with a small frown as she licked up his cum

"If you did...You can't scratch your itch." Raimundo rebutted

"I could unlock you whenever I want." She snarled... Although it was ruined by the cum on her

"...You're kinda adorable, looking like that." he chuckled

Wuya sighed, standing up and walking towards the scroll 'Hopefully this'll have instructions to wipe cum off with magic.' She thought sarcastically.


End file.
